Humphrey's Next Chapter
by Awesome Omega97
Summary: Humphrey is heart broken after Kate marries Garth he decides to leave Jasper forever. He begins his travels and ends up in Russia where he will make new friends, enemies, and maybe he might start his own family.
1. Chapter 1

(Humphrey's POV)

Humphrey sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the valley below as he watched Kate and Garth getting ready to start the wedding ceremony. He could feel his heart breaking as the love of his life was getting married to another wolf. He couldn't take it anymore he turned and began to leave.

Humphrey returned to his den and layed down he began to cry uncontrollably. "How could she does this, after all the stuff we've been through." He said after calming down a bit.

He couldn't hold the tears back anymore and just let it all out.

"What am I going to do now, the love of my life is gone." He then got up, "I'm going to leave Jasper, that's what I'll do." He then ran off to the train tracks. Humphrey ran as fast as he could to the tracks before anybody could see him after the wedding. Unfortunately he runs into the last person that he wanted to see.

Humphrey stops right in front of Kate. "Humphrey where are you off to in such a hurry." Kate asked. She had a smile on her face to see him, however Humphrey wasn't in the same mood as her.

"Why would you care how about you go back to Barf since your now his mate." Humphrey said with anger in his voice.

Kate looked at him with a shocked face, "Humphrey I care because you're my friend I care about you, are you alright you seem very angry."

Humphrey looked at her with anger and sadness in his eyes, "If you must know I'm going to leave Jasper and I'm not coming back, now get out of my way!" Humphrey said then walked past Kate.

Kate was shocked beyond belief at his reply and ran in front of him, "Leaving Jasper, where are you going?"

"I don't know wherever the train takes me hopefully far away." Humphrey said now irritated she won't leave him alone. He then began to walk off again only to be stopped by Kate who is now furious with him.

"Humphrey stop trying to walk away from me! Now tell me why you are going right now!" Kate yelled at him.

Humphrey's anger reached a new height after that and he pounced and pinned her, "You want to know the reason why I'm leaving it's because of you. All the stuff we did in Idaho." He was now tearing up, "We howled together." He then became angry again and began to press down on her harder, "I loved you, I was going to tell you on the train, but you ran off to the valley to stop the war from starting."

Kate still in shock over being pinned by Humphrey, but mostly from what she heard him say, "Y-you loved me?"

"Oh how could I make any more obvious to you." Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey got off Kate and began walking away again. Kate got up and looked at him, "You could have told me that you love me."

"Loved, I don't anymore since you're now married so I'm going to leave to at least have a happy life, don't follow me." Humphrey said with sadness in his voice. He then began to walk faster towards the tracks.

Kate finally snapped out of her trance and ran after him, "Humphrey wait, you don't have to." Kate was cut off when she took a paw to her left cheek leaving three bleeding claw marks. Kate put her paw to her cheek and felt the blood and she began to tear up.

"Follow me and I won't hesitate to hurt you more Kate." Humphrey spat out her name like it was a bad taste in his mouth. He then ran to the tracks as a train was passing by and jumped into an open car.

Kate could only watch as Humphrey jumped onto the train she fell to the ground still holding her paw to her cheek and began to cry uncontrollably for her friend has left forever and now does she only realize that she too loves him. "I will always love you Humphrey no matter what happened or what will happen next."

On the train Humphrey was trotting back and forward replaying what he just did. "What have I done I just hit the love of my life." Humphrey then fell to the floor crying his eyes out he felt like shit for what he just did. Humphrey was going to jump off the train and beg for her forgiveness until a voice popped into his head, "You can't go back she probably already turned the pack against you, Eve will kill you if you return." Humphrey looked down to the floor, "You might be right." The voice then replied, "Of course I'm right." Humphrey then layed down and fell asleep, before he fell asleep he wandered what will happen to him in the next chapter of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad to have some positive reviews after my first chapter thank you all so much. I will try to post a two or three new chapters each week or edit others. This is going to be a long story.

(Kate POV)

Kate layed on the ground crying not from her bleeding cheek to be honest she couldn't feel the pain from her cheek. She only felt pain from her heart that was broken when Humphrey left her.

After about ten minutes Winston, Eve, Lily, and Garth showed up to see Kate crying on the ground. Eve ran over to check on Kate and saw her still bleeding from her cheek.

"Who did this to you!?" She then began to sniff around the ground and picked up Humphrey's scent. "It was that Omega, when I find him I'm going to rip his arms off bet him senseless then I'm going to rip his head off and use it as a ball!"

Winston then stepped in to calm her down, "Eve please calm down, Kate why don't you tell us what happened here and why Humphrey hit you."

Kate got up and told them all what happened and why it happened. She also explained how she didn't love Garth as a mate only as a friend. Everyone was shocked at this except for Garth who told them all he felt the same way and loved Lily. This time everyone was shocked at Garth's explanation.

Winston then spoke up, "Well since the marriage isn't based on true love then there's no reason for you two to be married I'm going to talk to Tony to throw the law that Alphas' and Omegas' can't mate. Marriages should be formed based on love for one another not social status I wish I could've realized this sooner."

Lily screeched in happiness and pounced on Garth and they rubbed noses together. Kate, Winston, and Eve all smile. Kate felt a little bit sad for her and Humphrey couldn't rub their noses together right now. "I'm going to go get Humphrey and bring him back."

Eve then stepped in, "Absolutely not, we don't know where he will end up, and we have to trust that he will return. If he still loves you he will return. Also you can't miss your sister's wedding."

Kate was upset but she had to agree he could be anywhere by now. They all then left to plan the wedding and to uplift the Pack Law.

(Humphrey's POV)

Humphrey was standing at the door of the train car watching the scenery go by. He missed his friends, but he wasn't sure if he would go back or not. He didn't know if Kate would forgive him, most importantly he didn't know if Eve would forgive him for what he did.

Humphrey had been on the train for four days now and he survived off of what was in the crate in the car. Mostly jerky with the occasional dessert he loved, cupcakes, while drinking bottled water. Humphrey then made his decision to go back just as he was getting ready to jump he saw a sign that said "Welcome to Nome".

Humphrey decided that he would stay in the car for the humans might shoot him if they saw him. He remembered all too well what happened with his last encounter with humans at the gas station in Idaho. He then looked at the empty cupcake packaging's, "Hopefully I don't get shot at for eating the cupcakes this time."

He the layed back down on the floor and watched as people and buildings slowly went by he then smelt sea salt, "I must be near an ocean."

The train stopped and then the door suddenly closed on him. Humphrey felt the train car get lifted up into the air then put back down. He opened the door to see other cars except he then realized that they are shipping units he now knew that he was on a ship. The ship suddenly lurched forward Humphrey lost his balance and slid across the floor and hit the wall. He looked up to see a human grab him and then carried him and put him in a cage. Humphrey then fell asleep.

Humphrey woke up to see the human who caught him and a tall muscular human looking at him, "I found him in the cargo area I grabbed him and put him in here sir." The captain looked at the man, "Your telling me you grabbed this wolf and put him in the cage, you're lucky not to have been hurt or killed." The man then said in shock, "That's a wolf! I thought he was a Siberian Husky."

"Nope he's a Grey Wolf, skinny fella though he might have been a weaker wolf in his pack." Humphrey rolled his eyes, "No shit Sherlock." Humphrey then realized he didn't know a Sherlock, only that it was something humans said as an insult to an idiotic statement.

"So what do we do with him captain?" The captain then said, "We'll release him into the wild once we arrive in Russia. In the mean time you can care for him."

"Russia! Well seems like I'm going to end up in a new home might not be too bad sounds like a great place." Humphrey thought to himself.

It has been three days since Humphrey was taken and put in a cage on the ship. He was sleeping in the cage, he was having a dream.

Humphrey was back in Jasper and he was looking for Kate. He found her, "Kate!"

He ran towards her happy to see her. Kate then turned around, "Humphrey what are you doing here?" Humphrey stopped and looked at her surprised, "I came to." Kate then interrupted, "To what attack me again Humphrey I will never forgive you, you can just go leave and never come back." Humphrey looked at her with sadness then Kate started, "You are just a weak Omega you are of no use or importance to me or anyone. I have Garth now I knew that you loved me I just used your feelings to get me home to my true love." Humphrey was now extremely angry and leapt at her. Humphrey had his jaws around Kate's throat and began to squeeze then he tasted blood and heard bone crunching and then Kate was gone.

Humphrey woke up screaming, "It was just a dream." The captain then entered the room and kneelt near the cage, "Well fella we're here at your new home." Humphrey just looked at him then he felt a needle in his side and then he fell asleep.

Here's the second chapter Humphrey is now going to end up in Russia and Lily and Garth are going to get married. Will Humphrey ever return to Jasper or stay in Russia? Read and Review, thanks, and have a nice day Comrades. –Awesome Omega97


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone, so Humphrey is now in Russia. Here he will make decisions that will change his life. This chapter will be longer than the other two, to get the setting set up for his new life in Russia and introduce new characters. Hope you enjoy.

(Humphrey's POV)

I woke up in some sort of crate like the one I was in when I was taken to Idaho. The only difference was that it was very cold, like extremely cold out. I was rocking side to side so I was more than likely on a truck.

The humans kept driving for thirty minutes since I first woke up then the truck came to a stop. I could feel the humans lift the crate then the door opened and I ran off like a bat out of hell. I ran until I couldn't run anymore through the snow. There was so much snow and it was fucking cold out here, "How can anything or anyone live in this weather.

I walked for a while till I found a cave surprisingly there wasn't anything living in the cave. I walked and layed down and began to cry a little, "I miss Jasper already, but there's nothing I can do now." I then fell asleep.

I woke some time later to see that it quit snowing and was a little warmer, still freakin' cold out though, "I better look at my new home and see if there's anyone else out here, doubtful though." So I began to explore my new home.

(Unknown POV)

A dark brown wolf and a black wolf with silver streaks running along his back and sides were eating a caribou. "This was a successful hunt wouldn't you agree commander." The brown wolf then looked over to his commander. "Of course Reznov, this was a very successful hunt remind me to save some meat for Natasha, she will kill me if I don't." The two then laughed.

A few minutes passed when Reznov heard something, the commander was busy tearing a piece of caribou off for his mate and wasn't paying too much attention. "Commander, did you hear that?" Reznov began to survey the area carefully. The commander looked at him, "Reznov you must be hearing things because I don't hear a thing." Then suddenly they heard a small yelp.

"Ok, that time I heard something." Reznov then pointed to a grey wolf that was getting up after tripping on a branch buried in the snow. "Commander that wolf doesn't look like a member of our pack." The commander then added, "Reznov that wolf more than likely isn't from here." Reznov then began to walk towards the wolf, "Reznov, what the hell are you doing?"

Reznov looked at the commander with a smile, "Sir if that wolf isn't from here then it must be a female that is probably lost I'm going to help her." Reznov began walking again, "I don't think we should jump to conclusions on the gender without knowing the wolf." Reznov rolled his eyes, "Come on a Russian wolf that small must be a female."

The commander just shrugged and followed Reznov and watched as he approached the wolf.

(Humphrey's POV)

I was still trying to get up after I tripped in the snow. I finally got up and was walking when I felt someone rub their body onto mine I looked to my left to see a brown wolf rubbing on me, 'Hey baby, need some help?" The wolf said to me with a seductive smile.

"Hey I'm not a chick!' I yelled and stepped away with my tail between my legs.

(Commander's POV)

I was watching as Reznov walked over to his supposed female wolf to probably offer help. He went up and rubbed his body onto the female's body, "Hey baby, need some help?' I heard him say.

The wolf then backed away, "Hey I'm not a chick!" Reznov looked at the wolf, "Wait you're a guy!?" I fell on the ground laughing myself to death, "I told you not to just jump to conclusion on a wolf's gender without knowing them first Reznov!" I said still laughing.

"Hey it's not funny, this is just embarrassing, don't you dare tell anybody else about this commander." Reznov yelled so loud that the wolf cowered against a rock. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me Reznov, now let's find out this wolf's name."

(Humphrey's POV)

I was cowering up against a rock when a large, black wolf with silver streaks running along his body and twice the size of Garth, so was Reznov, came up to me, "So what's your name and where are you from, Comrade?" This wolf had an accent like the other wolf, but not as strong as his. "My name is Humphrey and I'm from Jasper Park Canada."

The wolves looked at me surprised when the wolf I know as Reznov looked at me, "Canada, well you sure are a long way's from home." I looked to the ground, "Yeah I know and I wish I could get back." The black wolf looked at me, "Well I'm sorry Humphrey but there's no way to get you home." I began to tear up.

The black wolf then walked over and sat next to me, "Comrade what's the matter?" I looked at him with a sad expression, but before I could say anything he spoke up, "Aw I see you have a broken heart." I looked at him surprised, "Yeah how did you know?" The wolf smiled at me, "Humphrey I have seen that look hundreds of times tell me what happened to make you feel a little better."

I began to tell my story. When I finished Reznov and the other wolf had sad expressions on their faces, "I'm sorry to hear that Humphrey, you really loved this Kate didn't you?" I looked at the black wolf, "Yeah I did, by the way I never got your name."

He facepawed himself, "Oh silly me, sorry comrade, my name is Vladimir, I'm a commander in my pack." I looked at him with a happy expression, "Well Vladimir, Reznov it's good to meet you thank you for helping me out, what is your pack exactly?"

Vladimir then stood up straight, "We are part of the Cossack Pack named after the humans proud and strong horsemen of their old times, our pack has been around as long as the Cossacks themselves." I looked at him with a smile, "Do you think that maybe I could join your pack, I mean you are the only wolves I've seen here"

Vladimir looked at me with a large smile, "Of course you can join a wolf your size won't last long in Russia on their own. We'll take you to Sergei, he's our pack leader he will surely let you join us." Vladimir and Reznov then walked off to a caribou and Vladimir grabbed some meat, "This is for my mate she won't be happy if I didn't bring her something." We then began heading north towards some mountains.

We walked for a long time I was starting to get tired, "Humphrey you can't lag behind here, there are a few bears here." I picked my pace up and walked next to them looking around, "Aren't you worried they'll attack us.' Reznov laughed, "Humphrey the bears here are bigger and stronger, but they won't mess with a group of our wolves even two right commander."

"Of course they tried multiple times, but our wolves have trained and fought for their right to live here for hundreds of years. We can handle ourselves that's why we are called the Cossack Pack." Vladimir said with pride and happiness.

"So Vladimir, are you like the second-in-command of the pack?" I asked a little scarred. "No my friend I'm just a commander, General Aleksandr is the packs second-in-command." Vladimir replied, "But I wasn't always a commander, but I'll tell that story to you later, we're home!" He yelled up into the mountains.

Before I could say anything a wolf ran over and tackled Vladimir, "Glad you're home honey, I'm also glad you brought me something." This she wolf was a beautiful red and grey wolf that was bigger than Kate, but still smaller than Garth. "Vladi who's this wolf with you?" The she wolf looked at me I put my tail between my legs scarred, "Natasha this here is Humphrey he was brought here from Canada, he's also going to become our new pack mate, I'm taking him to Sergei now so I'll be home a little later." Vladimir then gave his mate I now know as Natasha a passionate kiss on the lips and lead me up the mountain.

"So Vladimir I take it that you are an Alpha of the pack." Vladimir stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "Humphrey we don't use that rank system, we quit using that system hundreds of years ago, we wanted everyone to be equal and be able to do the same things as others, besides if we did everyone in Russia would be an Alpha." I was shocked to say the least, "So what do you use?" He sat down, "We use a trial system that determines if you can become a blooded warrior or unblooded warrior, you must find a target we assign to you and wound or kill it all by yourself."

My mouth dropped, "So if I want to become a blooded warrior I have to go after my target by myself." Vladimir smiled at me, "Yep, that's how I got these." He turned around to show me large claw marks that I didn't notice before, "What did that to you Vladimir?" Vladimir looked at me, "You can call me Vlad or Vladi for short if you want Humphrey, and I'll explain this later today we have to go see Sergei."

Vlad lead me up the mountain and to see the pack leader Sergei, I was extremely worried about meeting him. What if he didn't let me into the pack, what would I do, I can't get back to Jasper. I was considering the possibility of being thrown into the wilderness and having to fend for myself, I was scared of the thought.

We made it to half way up the mountain where the pack leaders den was located. "Ok Humphrey just wait here, I'll go get Sergei." I nodded and Vlad went inside the den and I just sat down and waited for them to return. I saw Vlad walk out followed by a large grey and black wolf, he reminded me a little of Winston.

"Humphrey this is Sergei, Sergei sir this is Humphrey." Sergei looked at me with an emotionless face, I was a little scared so I put my tail between my legs. Then Sergei had a big smile on his face, "Humphrey you don't need to be scared of me I'm an old wolf, I couldn't harm you even if I wanted to." I looked at him and smiled glad to be on his good side.

"So I here from Vladi here that you want to join the Cossack Pack am I correct?" I looked at him and did my best to sound prideful, "Yes sir since I obviously wouldn't be able to fend for myself." Sergei and Vlad looked at me and smiled, "Well Humphrey you are most welcomed into our pack, we'll have to train you of course Commander Vladimir here will handle your training, you might not get as big as us, but you will have the skill and strength like us."

Suddenly a white wolf walked out of the den, "Dad what's going on, who is this?" She asked looking at me with a smile and I smiled back. "Anastasia this is Humphrey our new pack mate." She looked at me again with a bigger smile, "A new member cool, hi Humphrey I'm Anastasia, but people call me Ana for short." I looked at her, her eyes are a beautiful color blue like mine, "Hi Ana, it's nice to meet you."

Vlad then cleared his throat, "Alright well I'll take Humphrey to my den and he can stay until a den is ready for him." Sergei then looked over to Vlad, "Good idea we don't have any leftover thank you Vladimir, goodnight comrades." We said our goodnights, I looked at Ana one last time before walking off, she then winked at me. "I can't be falling for another wolf can I?" I thought to myself.

After a while of walking we walked in to see Natasha already asleep. "Alright Humphrey tomorrow I'll take you on a tour of the territory introduce you to the pack and then we'll begin training a week from tomorrow." I looked at Vlad, "Ok and thanks for showing some much kindness to mw." Vlad smiled and layed down next to Natasha, "You are welcome Humphrey, goodnight." I layed down, "Goodnight Vladimir." Before I fell asleep I looked back at what just happened I was befriended by a couple of wolves that just met me and I saw a beautiful she wolf. Just before I fell asleep I whispered, "Anastasia," and I fell into a peaceful deep sleep.

Well here's the third chapter long, but I believe this now gives me more room to think and continue the story. Being the only story I'm working on I will devote large portions of my free time to continuing this story. As usual **Read** , **Review** , and have a nice day.

PS: If you want something to happen in the story please PM me, I will consider it and if I choose to I will add it to a chapter and give credit to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Well Humphrey now has made new friends and maybe found a new love. Will he still hold onto his love for Kate or will he find new love with Anastasia? Only time will tell.

(Humphrey's POV)

The sun rose to shine its light upon the Cossack Pack arousing the pack from its peaceful sleep. The light hit my eyes and I began to get up. I looked over to Vladimir and Natasha to see them still sleeping peacefully. I silently snuck out and began to look around at the beauty of the Russian landscape until I heard a voice, "Humphrey."

I looked ahead to see Anastasia coming over towards me, "Ana what are you doing here?" She smiled at me and sat in front of me, "I came over to see you and to see if Vladi is awake yet." I was about to speak, "Yes I'm awake now." I turned around to see Vlad stepping out of his den and walking towards us. "Humphrey today I'm going to take you on a tour of the territory and introduce you to some of your new pack mates and then you can take the next six days to get ready for training. But the tour will be later, for now hang out with Anastasia." He began walking away, "Don't do anything stupid that you will regret." He said with a smile.

Me and Ana turned away blushing. Vlad began laughing and took off running towards the woods. "Come on Humphrey I'll give you a small tour of the pack and introduce you to some of my friends." I smiled, "Ok sounds good to me." We began to walk off, I couldn't help but stare at her ass swaying side to side I tried to look away, but I couldn't.

(Anastasia's POV)

I was walking ahead of Humphrey while swaying my hips to give him something to stare at. I don't know why, but I was attracted to Humphrey I didn't know anything about him. But I felt like we were meant to be. So I decided that I would take this time to get to know him better.

I wasn't lying when I said I'd give him a tour, but this tour was to get to know Humphrey more and personally. I stopped and turned to see Humphrey look down blushing. I giggled a bit and then layed down in the snow. "Humphrey I want to get to know you better you want to tell me about you a little bit please."

(Humphrey's POV)

Ana just asked me to tell her more about me, "Well what do you want to know?" She rolled onto her side, "Whatever you want to tell me, I just want to know more about you and your life." I layed in the snow next to her to keep warm since my coat was shorter than hers. "Well I was born in Jasper Park Canada, I don't know much about my parents since I was an orphan. I never found out what happened to my parents, so I was raised by the Omegas in my pack."

Ana looked at me confused, "You were an Omega, well you are funny." I smiled. "Thanks I do my best." She giggled, "I also met the pack leaders' daughters Kate and Lily, I had a crush on Kate." I lowered my head in sadness remembering the guilt I felt for hitting and leaving her. I then felt someone put their body against mine. I looked to see Ana cuddled up next to me.

"You loved this Kate didn't you." I looked away almost about to cry, "Yes now I can never be with her for she is married and I revealed my love to her to late then I hit her in anger." Ana gasped and looked like she was about to cry. She then put her head into my chest and started crying, this caused me to cry.

(Vladimir's POV)

I was on my way back to my den to find Humphrey when I heard crying from two wolves. Out of instinct I ran towards the crying thinking that someone was in trouble or hurt. I ran as fast as I could, when I emerged from the bushes I found both Humphrey and Anastasia laying in the snow crying, I was extremely confused why they were crying.

"Ok you two why are you crying did something happen?" The two quickly looked over to me and they both got up and tried to hide the fact of why they were crying. Ana spoke up, "Well we saw a poor innocent bunny rabbit get killed and I was upset and started crying then Humphrey started as well." Humphrey nodded his head in a fast agreement. I looked at her, "Ana I know you're lying just a week ago you killed a bunny because you were bored sitting around doing nothing." She looked at me than Humphrey stared at her wide eyed.

"Now tell me why were you two crying?" Humphrey sighed and began to speak, "We were crying cause I told Ana about my life in Jasper, she started crying then I started." I looked at them both, "Well I'm glad to hear that you're letting out all your sadness, it's good to cry your sorrows out. It is also good to let go of the past." Humphrey looked at me with a serious face, "You mean you're telling that I should just forget about my life in Jasper." Humphrey was very serious now.

"No you can never forget your life from where you came from, I'm just telling you to embrace the fact you may never get back. If you dwell in the past, the past can affect how you act and perform in the future." Humphrey looked down in sadness. "Humphrey you will always have the memories, but you must live life right now the way you can. Russia is your new home, we are your new pack, and this is where your new life begins." Humphrey looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you Vlad, I feel much better now and you're right I have to move on, I will always remember Jasper, but I must move on."

I smiled and walked over to him and placed my arm around him, "Excellent comrade, now let's start the tour of the territory, I also must introduce you to some of your pack mates that will assist in your training." Humphrey and I began our walk around the territory, our territory is massive spanning about 300,000 acres in what we've been able to determine with the help of human information. "Vlad I want to ask you something." I looked back to see Humphrey lagging behind, "If you are tired we can rest."

Humphrey shook his head, "No I'm not tired I want to know what your life was like." I stopped in my tracks and sighed, "Alright I guess it's fair I did say I would tell you sometime soon." I walked back over to Humphrey and layed down in the snow to get comfortable, "Ok so I'll begin in the middle of my life."

Humphrey layed down in front of me and perked his ears up to listen better. "Well, I wasn't born in Russia, my father was Russian and he met my mother who was an American grey wolf and after sometime they became mates and then I was born." Humphrey was nodding his head in understanding. "I was taken from my parents by poachers from Russia that came up to Alaska to capture wolves and take them back to kill them for their fur. As soon as they reached the port the police and military heard of their illegal operation and caught them."

"The police found me in their boat in a cage. They didn't know what to do with me until a man in the Russian military came over and said he will take care of me and when I can fend for myself he will release me." I rolled around on the ground a bit to scratch an itch on my back. "The man's name was Dmitri Suvorov, he lived out in the woods and that is where I was trained."

Humphrey was very interested in Vladimir's story that he had a smile on his face. "Over the years I learned to hunt, fish, track, attack, and defend." Vladimir was now smiling, "Since he was in the military he always sang songs of the military and he kept copied sheets of the songs in a drawer. When the time came for me to leave he left the door opened over night for me to leave, I grabbed a picture of the two of us at his base and the copies of the music to remember him by."

"I wandered the woods for two weeks then I was found by Aleksandr when he was a commander and I was introduced into the pack. I taught them all the music I learned and everything to start our army and what codes and conducts to follow."

Humphrey was so enticed into the story he wanted to hear more. "Now I suppose you want to hear about my trial now." Humphrey nodded his head in confirmation. "Ok well in the pack many wolves have the chance to take what we call the 'Zadacha Komandira' or 'the commander's challenge' where some wolves can use their trial to become a commander." Vladimir now had a depressed look on his face, "Years ago only one commander existed and that was commander Aleksandr, he was the one who decided our trial. My friend Nikita, she was an amazing wolf was the first to attempt a commander trial, sadly the animal she was to go after was a bear named 'Fury' after it had killed a young couple, Fury however got Nikita." Vladimir was now almost in tears for the loss of his friend. "The next day I signed up for the trial, I was to hunt down Fury. I found him, we fought, he clawed me good, but in the end I won. The next thing I knew I was starting to blackout from blood loss." Vladimir now had a great big smile, "Next I woke up in an unfamiliar den that's when I saw Natasha. We were dating, but nothing too serious, she was upset for me nearly dying and that's when we confessed our love for each other and two days later we were married."

"Now three years later you showed up and now everything is going to change." Humphrey gave Vladimir a confuse look, "What do you mean?" Vladimir smiled, "Humphrey I believe that in time you will bring change to the pack, and that change I don't know what it will bring, but I'm ready for it. Now let's introduce you to your other trainers."

(Humphrey's POV)

Vlad was leading me towards what they called the training grounds where he was to introduce me to some of my trainers. I was very nervous at meeting them. We were only a few feet away when they started to sing. Two wolves were starting the song.

 _If trouble suddenly breaks out in the Motherland,_

 _A soldier will sound the trumpet_

 _My army — you're always on guard!_

 _You're my love and destiny!_

 _Ordinary army fate isn't easy_

 _Love is harsh but true_

 _We're all ready for military service_

Then the other twenty wolves joined in on a part.

 _We're all tested by not just one or two Marsh battles_

 _We, from the soldier to the marshal, are all one family!_

Then the other two started again on their own.

 _Our October with us in marching formation!_

 _With our songs about Red soldiers_

 _The first day of the war and the victory fireworks_

 _And the fate of our dead fathers..._

The twenty wolves then continued on with their own part.

 _Ordinary army fate isn't easy._

 _Love is harsh but true._

 _We're all ready for military service._

 _We're all tested by not just one or two Marsh battles_

 _We, from the soldier to the marshal, are all one family!_

 _Rushing through our years,_

 _But life is still young!_

 _And the trumpet keeps playing._

 _My army — you're always on guard!_

 _You're my love and destiny!_

Afterwards the two wolves sang their part.

 _Ordinary army fate isn't easy_

 _Love is harsh but true_

 _We're all ready for military service_

Then the twenty wolves started.

 _We're all tested by not just one or two Marsh battles_

 _We, from the soldier to the marshal, are all one family!_

There was a long pause as wolves playing instruments, which was amazing at how they are playing instruments throughout the entire song just played. Vlad was enjoying the song so much he was singing to himself. Then the wolves started again.

 _We're all tested by not just one or two Marsh battles_

 _We, from the soldier to the marshal, are all one family!_

The song was over and Vlad began to walk over to the duet wolves. "Boray, Markov, I'd like you to meet Humphrey." They then looked at me.

Ok so here is the fourth chapter. So Humphrey knows a little history on his friend Vladimir. The song used in this is called 'My Army' by the Red Army Choir, also Alekandrov Ensemble. Check out the song if you want to hear the Russian version on YouTube very good song. Thanks and please **Read, and Review**.


	5. Chapter 5

Humphrey will now meet the two trainers that will train him and he will also get to spend some time with Anastasia. There will be a small time skip in this chapter. Enjoy.

(Humphrey's POV)

I was looking at the two wolves that are called Boray and Markov. Boray is a not as buff as the others, but still intimidating pure black wolf. Markov is an extremely buff brown and red wolf he looked like he could tear a bear in half. "Humphrey this is Boray he is our stealth expert and tracker, he also acts as my main scout." Boray smiled, "Pozdravleniya." I looked at him with a confused look. "He doesn't speak much English, he says greetings." I nodded my head.

"This is Markov." Markov walked up to me and held his paw out for a paw-bump. I bumped paws with him, "Welcome to the pack Humphrey, looks like I'll be getting you buffed up." Vlad laughed, "Yes Markov you will handle his workouts, Boray will train him in stealth, speed, and tracking, I'll train him to be a soldier." I looked at all three of them with a smile, "When do we start?"

They all smiled and gathered around me cheering for me. Vlad then spoke up, "You will start training in six days, until then feel free to roam the territory and get to know the land and people." I smiled, "So were will my new den be?" "Well Humphrey your den won't be finished for at least two weeks since it will be in the mountain, we have to carve into the rock."

"Really." Vlad began to snicker, "No I'm messing with you your den will be close to mine and it will be ready in two weeks still so you will stay with me and Natasha." I smiled knowing that my den will be close to my main trainer and friend. "So I have one question."

Vlad looked at me, "And what might that question be Humphrey." I looked at Boray and Markov, "Why were you guys singing that song with those other wolves?" Markov spoke up, "Well you see those wolves are younglings getting ready to take their trials to join the army, to join you must sing a song that we chose and sing with us." I nodded my head and I knew I would have to sing a song in a couple of months, in Russian no doubt.

Markov and Boray said their goodbyes and left. Me and Vlad began our walk back to his den since it was starting to get dark outside. "You excited Humphrey?" I looked at Vlad and put on a smile, "Yeah I can't wait to start my training." Vlad smiled, "Well that's good, by then way tomorrow Sergei wants you to keep an eye on Anastasia at their den." I looked at him, "Me, why me?" Vlad laughed, "Because you are her friend and Sergei only trusts you, so don't screw this up." I gulped and nodded my head.

We made it back to Vlad's den and Natasha was already asleep. Vlad went over and laid down next to her. I layed down at the other side of the den. "Goodnight Vladimir." Vlad looked at me and yawned, "Spokoynoy nochi Humphrey." I assumed he said goodnight in Russian, I was excited to learn Russian and that Vladimir would be teaching me. And with that I feel asleep thinking what is going on in Jasper.

(Meanwhile in Japser)

(Kate's POV)

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. My cheek is still sore from the claw marks that I got from Humphrey. I didn't care I deserved them for what I did to Humphrey, I was about to cry when dad walked in. "Kate, how you feeling?" I looked at my dad with a sad expression, "I still feel bad for what I did to Humphrey." Winston sighed, "Kate I know you feel upset about Humphrey, but please don't seclude yourself." Winston then left.

Kate sighed and layed back down, "Seclude myself, from who, there's nothing for me to do without Humphrey here." Kate then got an idea and ran after he dad.

"Dad wait!" Winston stopped and turned to see Kate running towards him. "Dad can I please go search for Humphrey." Winston sighed, "Kate your mother said no." "Come on dad at least let me look for him for two days, and if I'm not back by then you can send alpha's to drag me back." Winston looked down at the ground then back up at Kate, "Fine, but if your mother asks me where you went I'll say you ran off on your own got it." Winston then smiled and Kate hugged him crying, "Thank you dad." Winston returned her hug, "You can leave after breakfast ok."

"Ok I'll get ready to join the hunting party." Kate was starting to go towards the feeding grounds to meet the party, "Kate the hunting group already left." Kate turned back towards her dad, "Left so then who did you get to fill my spot." Her dad smiled, "Lily volunteered to go as a tracker." Kate was shocked that her sister Lily went with them for one she didn't know how to hunt.

Kate was about to speak when they heard Garth howl signaling that the hunting group has returned. Winston looked towards the howl with a confused look, "Already they were only gone for thirty minutes." Winston and Kate both ran off towards the feeding grounds to see what was going on. When they got there they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Garth and the entire hunting party of fifteen wolves were carrying twelve dead caribou the most a single party has ever brought back. Winston ran over to Garth who just dropped his caribou on the ground, "How did you get all these caribou?" Garth smiled, "It was all thanks to Lily, she followed a set of tracks and we found these caribou grazing against a rock wall."

Kate looked pat Garth to see Lily walking over and she ran over to talk to her. "Lily I can't believe you found all these caribou and you brought them all back." Lily looked up at Kate, "Oh it was nothing really just luck." Kate hugged her sister for she was extremely proud of her, "Lily this wasn't luck you are an excellent tracker." Winston walked up to them with the biggest smile a father could get, "Lily I can't tell you how happy I 'am to see you grow out of your shell and to see you become such a successful young lady." Lily blushed, "Thanks daddy." She then hugged her dad.

Winston and his family along with Garth and Tony all sat together at one of the caribou. Tony spoke up, "Well my packs hunting party will head out to get their own food." The group then began to eat.

(The next day in Russia.)

(Humphrey's POV)

Humphrey was sleeping soundly in Vladimir's and Natasha's den. He was rolling around in his sleep, he was having a happy dream. Humphrey was looking around and saw nothing except trees. He then heard footsteps behind him, "Who's there?" Then suddenly Anastasia appears and he is taken away by her beauty. "Humphrey do you have feelings for me?" Humphrey blushed and only nodded his head. "Then wake up."

I jolted awake from my dream, "I must have feelings for Ana now." I said to myself. He looked around and saw Vlad and Natasha still sleeping, so I decided to go outside for a drink, after all their den was near a stream. I quietly got up and walked out and headed for the stream.

I reached the stream and began to take a drink. I heard a twig snapped and turned around to see a pure black wolf staring at me. "Who are you and why are you, here," the wolf yelled at me. Then out of nowhere Vlad ran out of the bush and got in front of me, "Whoa calm down, General Aleksandr this is Humphrey, our new pack mate." I looked at this wolf, so this was General Aleksandr, he was a big wolf, with a lot of scars and missing his left eye.

"Vladimir you know all wolves must be reported to me for them to join." Vlad sighed, "No you say that they need to, but Sergei says they need to be brought to him, he's the leader so I listen to him." Aleksandr wasn't too happy and gave Vlad a death glare, "One day Vladimir you will learn a lesson." Vlad just stared at him calmly, "And are you gonna teach me a lesson, well that would be a first." Aleksandr growled and just walked off.

"Don't worry Humphrey you will be fine, Aleksandr is a grouch and wants to become the next pack leader." I looked at Vlad confused, "I don't understand if he is the second-in-command isn't he to become the next leader?" Vlad just sat down, "No, if Ana marries then her husband becomes the next leader. If she doesn't then Sergei picks the next leader before his death." I nodded my head in understandment.

Natasha then came over, "Morning you two, what are you doing out here?" Vlad shrugged, "Oh nothing Humphrey here met the general on his little walk." Natasha gasped, "Are you ok Humphrey?" I looked at her with a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Vlad arrived before he could try something." Natasha sighed in relief, "That's good, I'm gonna spend the day with Natalya today." Vlad smiled, "Alright sweety, I'll see you later tonight then, I have patrol up north." They shared a kiss and Natasha left, "Ok Humphrey, you can spend the day doing what you want, just be safe." I smiled and waved goodbye to Vlad as he left.

I then left to explore more of the territory. I was still in shock at the beauty of my new home, other than the fact that there was always snow I still loved it here. I walked around for about an hour, I then saw Boray and a few young pups. I walked over to talk to Boray, after I took five steps I stopped because I just remembered he doesn't speak a lot of English so I turned and walked off.

I walked for another ten minutes then suddenly I was tackled. "Please don't kill me!" I then heard the wolf laughing, "You get scared easily don't you." I opened my eyes to see Ana standing over me smiling, "Yes as a matter of fact I do get scared easily." She then fell over laughing so hard she was tearing up.

"What's so funny?" She then sat up still chuckling, "Oh nothing just the fact that you begged for your life." I scolded her, "Hey if it was you in that position you would've begged to." Ana started walking off, "Come on Humphrey Vlad wants me to start your training." I looked at her confused, "I thought I wasn't supposed to start my training till next week." Ana turned around, "YA tol'ko obucheniye vam govorit' po-russki."

"Uh what did you say?" She laughed, "Exactly, I'm training you to speak Russian. He wants you to be able to understand Boray somewhat." I smiled, "Oh alright then let's start." Ana began walking and I followed her, "On takoy milyy." I looked at her, "What did you say?" "Oh nothing important."

Humphrey is now gonna learn to speak Russian. The next chapter will include mostly Ana and Humphrey while he learns to speak Russian. As usual please **Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Humphrey is having an exciting time in Russia. He met many great wolves, he may have also found a new love.

(Humphrey's POV)

I walked with Ana I had no idea where she was taking me, "So Ana I thought Vlad was going to teach me to speak Russian." She then turned her head around and kept walking, "He said he wants me to do it since he will be busy, plus use some of your free time wisely." As we walked I began to hear what sounded like singing and music playing. "What's going on?" Ana smiled, "Viktor is probably playing a song with the choir group we have, they sing songs that Vlad brought with him when he got here. Come on lets go see." Ana then took off running and I ran to catch up.

As they got closer they could hear music playing and then it stopped. They just cleared the trees and saw ten wolves. One of them was Vladimir, "Ok guys let's take it from the top once more."

Then two wolves holding some weird instrument started playing. Vlad then began to sing in a slow and beautiful fashion.

 _Apple trees and pear trees were blooming._

 _On the river the fog merrily rolled._

 _On the steep banks walked Katyusha,_

 _On the high bank she slowly strode._

Then the two wolves joined Vlad.

 _On the steep banks walked Katyusha,_

 _On the high bank she slowly strode._

Vlad sang more on his own.

 _As she walked she sang a sweet song_

 _Of her silver eagle of the steppe,_

 _Of the one she loved she loved so dearly,_

 _And the one whose letters she had kept_

The two wolves join in.

 _Of the one she loved she loved so dearly,_

 _And the one whose letters she had kept_

Vlad sings.

 _O you song! Little song of a young girl_

 _Fly over the river and in the sunlight go._

 _And fly to my hero far from me,_

 _From his Katyusha bring him a sweet hello_

The two wolves join in once again.

 _And fly to my hero far from me,_

 _From his Katyusha bring him a sweet hello_

Vlad sings alone.

 _Will he remember this plain young girl_

 _And her sweet song like a dove,_

 _As he stands guarding his proud nation,_

 _So Katyusha will guard their love_

The two wolves join.

 _As he stands guarding his proud nation,_

 _So Katyusha will guard their love_

Finally Vlad and the two wolves sing.

 _Apple and pear trees were blooming._

 _O'er the river the fog merrily rolled._

 _On the steep banks walked Katyusha,_

 _On the high bank she slowly strode._

And they sing the last part.

 _On the steep banks walked Katyusha,_

 _On the high bank she slowly strode._

I was stunned by the beauty of the music, I felt like I knew what they were singing. Ana began to cheer. Apparently we must've caught Vlad by surprise because he looked shocked and embarrassed to see us. Ana spoke up, "Vlad why didn't you tell us you could sing, also aren't you supposed to be on patrol up north?" Vlad ran over, "Hey keep your voice down, ok yeah I know I lied, but my fourth wedding anniversary is coming up and I want to surprise Natasha with a love song."

Ana nearly fainted from the beauty of his actions that I had to let her lean on my shoulder to keep her up. I patted Vlad on the back, "Well man I can say she will be very impressed with the song if your singing." Vlad smiled, "Thanks Humphrey, now you two head off and work on his Russian, and I want him to be able to speak a full sentence tomorrow."

Ana nodded and grabbed me by the arm, "Davayte poluchit' sobirayetsya." I looked at her, "I guess you said let'go." Ana shrugged, "Sort of, I said let's get going, we've got a long ways to go."

We walked for ten minutes and then Ana sat down, "Ok we'll start with the basics." I sat in front of her, "Ok let's do this." She smiled, "Dobroye utro. Kak eto vse proiskhodit?" I looked at her and tilted my head, "Ok I think the first part is good morning." Ana jumped and smiled, "Yes, very good now finish the rest." I thought long and hard then it hit me what do you say after saying good morning to someone, "Oh the next part is how's everything going." Ana hugged me, "Very good, you're on your way to becoming a true Russian wolf, after a couple weeks you should get the accent."

Ana was still hugging me tightly, I tapped her shoulder, "Ana can't breathe." She released her grip, "Sorry, I was just really happy for you, you managed to say the words correctly too." I smiled and shuffled my paws, "Well I'm a quick learner." Ana giggled, "Well that's a good thing, it'll take a couple months to get you to speak complete Russian, but Vlad will handle the majority of teaching you."

Me and Ana looked up to the sky, "Well, it's getting late I should head home." Before I could say goodnight Ana walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek, "Spokoynoy nochi, krasavchik." And with that said she turned and headed home. I held onto my cheek, "Did she just kiss me?" I turned and headed for Vlad's den, I replayed what happened in my head, before I knew it I was already back. Vlad was laying down with Natasha then stood up, "What are you smiling about Humphrey?" I shook my head, "Oh um, nothing." I went to my spot and layed down. Vlad layed back down, before he could say anything I spoke, "Spokoynoy nochi Vladimir, spokoynoy nochi Natasha." Vlad and Natasha looked at each other surprised then said together with a smile on their faces, "Spokoynoy nochi Humphrey." Then we all fell asleep, me I dreamt of only one person right now.

(Back in Jasper)

(Kate's POV)

The sun slowly rose up behind the mountains and shined its glorious light onto my fur, I decided to leave the in the morning rather than after breakfast yesterday. I was up extra early to start my search for Humphrey so no one would see me leave. I took off towards the train tracks. I reached the tracks to find that Humphrey's scent still lingered, I followed the tracks to which way the scent traveled, "No matter what it takes I will find you Humphrey." With that said I took off at a full sprint, I have only two days to find him.

Alright everyone, here is the sixth chapter. Just for a heads up next chapter will have a small time skip. Also the song that Vladimir is called "Katyusha" a wonderful love song, check it out on YouTube. Now I want to know for future songs that might end up in the story do you want just English or Russian with English translation afterwards, let me know in your Reviews. As always **Read, Review** , and have a nice day Comrades.


	7. Author's Note 1

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long updates, but right now I have a lot of things going on. But the main reason is deciding where I need to take the story after each chapter. I want this story to be great and for everyone to enjoy it. I will gladly take any suggestions on what people want to happen in the future, just PM me and if your suggestion is going to be used I will give credit where credit is deserved, if not then I'm sorry I will consider and think hard on everyone's suggestion, so please don't be shy send me what you think needs to happen. For Xxthe dark shadowXx, your suggestion for Kate to end up in Russia, I thought long and hard and considered every possibility of her ending up in Russia and where it would take the story, but sadly I think it will shorten the length I want in the story, but I will still debate on the decision. For the next three days I will read any suggestions and consider where the story needs to go, so again please send me suggestions. Thank you all for your reviews, and your support and love for the story, as always **Read, and Review** and please give me some ideas. Have a good day comrades.


	8. Chapter 7

(Kate's POV)

I ran for about four hours straight with the occasional water break. I was determined to find Humphrey, I wanted to find the love of my life. I couldn't take it without him I was so sad and torn up after he left it has been six days now since Humphrey left Jasper, and me.

I stopped for another quick water break, I found a creek and standing on the bank I found two birds I was happy to see. "Paddy, Marcel!" I ran towards them, "Kate," they both said in unison. I hugged them both at the same time, "I'm so glad to see you two." Marcel spoke first, "And we are happy to see you as well Kate, and where is Humphrey?" I let them go and looked at them with a sad expression, "He ran off, he was torn up with me having to marry Garth, but I didn't for he expressed his love to me, and that's when I decided to follow my heart instead of my head."

They both looked at me with sad expressions, "Well that is terrible, but heartwarming at the same time, but I hate to tell you this knowing Humphrey ran away." I looked confused, "What are you talking about?' Paddy spoke this time, but sadly, "Kate when me and Marcel were in Nome, Alaska we saw a grey wolf in a train car get put on a ship, we didn't think anything about it at the time, but now we know for sure it was Humphrey." Kate yelled in surprise and sadness, "What, where did the ship go, when will it get back, how can I get to Nome?!" Marcel spoke, "Well you see the ship returns every three months from what we overheard from humans, for where the ship went, it went to a city called Vladivostok, in Russia."

I was on the verge of crying, "Where is Russia and is there another way to Sladistok?" Paddy stepped in, "Actually it's pronounced, Vladivostok." I looked at him, "I don't care right now, how can I get to Russia!?" Marcel walked up and put his wing around me, "Kate the ship returns every three months, that ship from what we could tell is the fastest way to get to Humphrey." I looked at them both a little calm, "Ok then how do I get to Nome?" Marcel and Paddy looked at me, "All you need to do is follow the tracks, on foot will take at least two days to get there, if you find a train then about four to eight hours depending on when you get onboard." I hugged them both, "Thanks guys." I began to walk back to the tracks I then heard Marcel speak, "If the ship got back early it is called the Sulanka." I then ran off repeating the names of the cities I need to get to and the name of the ship.

Marcel and Paddy watched Kate run off, "We need to tell he parents she could get hurt," Paddy said. Marcel nodded his head in agreement and they took off and flew as fast as they could.

(Back in Russia)

(Humphrey's POV)

I rolled around a bit on the floor of the den then the sun got into my eyes and I got up. I yawned and stretched my limbs, I looked over to see Vladimir curled around Natasha to me it seemed like he was protecting her, she probably got could or something. I left the den a little sad for I still had feelings for Kate, I missed her and I still couldn't forgive myself for what I did. I began to walk to a secret spot I found the other day while I was exploring, a cliff edge that overlooked the ocean.

I finally made to my secret spot after walking for half an hour. I sat at the edge careful to make sure I don't fall off, I then began to cry, "I miss you Kate." I layed down and kept looking at the ocean and still sniffling. "Humphrey, you ok?" I turned around to see Vlad walking over to me, "How did you find me?" Vlad chuckled, "Well I see you found my little secret spot, lovely view isn't it?" I looked back at the ocean, "Yeah, it's a great view." Vlad then sat next to me, "So you really miss Kate don't you, I'm sorry Humphrey." Vlad put his paw on my back, "Yes Vlad I miss her a lot if only I could be with her." Vlad sighed, "Humphrey I hate to say this, but you have to move on, if she indeed marry another wolf and they have the pack law then you will never be with her, but we do have some very attractive single she wolves here." He then leaned in closer to my ear, "Especially, Anastasia." I jumped away a bit, "I don't have a thing for Ana Vlad, believe me I thinks she's kind, funny, and pretty." I trailed off for a bit thinking about her then Vlad snapped me out of my thoughts, "Still don't think you have something for her," he asked with a weird smile and a wink.

I looked him in the eyes, "What makes you think I like Ana in that way?" He didn't say anything just smiled devishly at me then he pointed to the ground at my paws. I looked where I was sitting and saw I was "excited" I covered myself up with my tail blushing brighter than a tomato.

Vlad laughed, "It's ok Humphrey, granted that is embarrassing, but I'm telling you to move on. If what you told me is true then she is married to this Garth and there is no way you can be with her, you could still be friends, but not mates." I looked down in sadness, deep down I knew Vlad was right, Kate was married to Garth and I couldn't get with her, so I guess I could get with Ana.

"You know Vlad you're right, I need to move on from Kate, Ana is perfect for me." Vlad sat there with a smile on his face, and he looked like he was trying not to laugh, "Ok Vlad what's so funny?" He pointed behind me, I looked to see the one wolf that I had special feelings for. Ana stood there with tears in her eyes, "Is that true Humphrey do you think I'm perfect?" I tried to speak, Vlad walked next to me and he elbowed me hard in the ribs. "Um…yeah I think you're perfect, you're kind, funny, and pretty, so I do think you are perfect." Ana jumped on top of me with lightning fast speed and started kissing me. "Uh…..this reminds me of the time I confessed my love for Natasha." I looked at Vlad confused, "Wait are you telling me you're the same age as me?" Vlad looked down, "Of course, do I really look that old?" He started looking himself over, me and Ana both laughed at what he was doing.

Ana quit laughing and looked at me, "So Humphrey do you want to become mates?" I blushed again, "Um, actually I want to wait till I'm done with training to make that commitment, but we can get to know each other better." Ana looked at me and gave me another kiss on the lips, "Ok, well I need to get back, I'll see you later Humphrey, see you later Vladi." Ana took off and me and Vlad waved good-bye to her. I felt so happy to find new love here, and find new friends that are pretty cool wolves, maybe cooler than my friends back in Jasper. Vlad came up to me and hugged me, I was shocked at this, but I accepted the hug and returned it. "Humphrey you're gonna make an excellent mate to Ana, and a great pack leader when the time comes."

I just remembered that Vlad told me whoever marries Ana is to be the next pack leader, I was very nervous now. "Vlad I don't think I would make a good leader." Vlad looked at me and he gave a whack on the head, "Hey with that attitude you will make a terrible leader, now let's go I'm gonna have you start your training early, we'll start tomorrow bright and early." Vlad started walking off and I followed him close by his side. I looked at his side and saw the scars that he got from his trial, "Vlad if I can ask a couple of questions?" Vlad looked at me, "Of course Humphrey you can ask me anything that's on your mind." I stopped in my tracks, "How long have you been a commander, and how did you get those scars?" Vlad stopped in his tracks and turned towards me.

"Ok I guess it is time for me to tell that story. To answer your first question I have been a commander for three years." I looked at him shocked and he continued. "I got these scars from my trial three years ago, but not from Fury the bear his claw marks didn't leave scars killing Fury didn't make me a commander only showed Aleksandr and Sergei I wanted to take my Zadacha Komandira, killing Fury was also revenge for Nikita I tell people it is my Zadazha Komandira because I don't like how mine was, to say the least our military like tradition has only been around for those three years after I introduced them to the pack. So let me start from the beginning."

(Flashback Vladimir's POV)

I was on my way to Commander Aleksandr's den where he told me to meet him for me to get my trial. I reached his den and stood there waiting for him to exit or have me enter. I stood for about thirty minutes, but I didn't care my training paid off I was bigger, stronger, and faster than my trainer Yuri and he was huge his nickname is "Kodiak" do to his size. So I could stand all day if I had to, I also did some training during my spare time when I wasn't with my girlfriend Natasha. Her parents really didn't accept me so we kept our relationship a secret from the pack.

Finally after what seemed like forever Aleksandr came out. "Sorry Vladimir I was asleep." I smiled as real as I could to not show my discomfort and anger, "No problem commander, I didn't want to disturb your sleep, so what is my trial sir?" Aleksandr sat and sighed, "Sadly your trial is to kill a rogue wolf named Vadim he went rogue and has killed a young couple a few hours ago find him and kill him, if you are successful you will become a commander." The "Zadacha Komandira" was my trial to become a commander my dream since I lived with Dmitri, how I missed him so much, but he did what was best for me. I wanted to see him again, the funny part of living with him was he gave me a name tag with "Vladimir" on it since he tried to name me till he said Vladimir and I responded to it. I kept the picture, tag, and song sheets in a secret spot in my den that was big enough to fit ten wolves at once, I found it when I arrived in the pack.

I nodded to the commander and set off to find my target, Vadim I remember him a wolf who believed in the Alpha and Omega rank system and tried to get it to replace our current rank structure. Needless to say it didn't work and he went rogue I guess. He is a strong opponent he knows the territory like the back of his paw and he is a stealth expert.

I went to the last place he was reported to be at, the area where the couple was killed. I walked over to the scene and found the blood still stained the snow I bowed my head and closed my eyes, "Gospodi, prinyat' eti dushi v tsarstve tvoyem i zabotit'sya o nikh. Pokoysya s mirom." I patted the snow and gave my respects to the poor souls of the couple, I wasn't the most religious in the pack, but I still wanted to show my respects and help their souls reach heaven. "When I find you Vadim I will kill you." Then I heard an evil laugh, "Really, you a weak outsider, I will make you die with these two and I will keep killing till Sergei gives into my wishes." I growled and got into a defense position, "You killed these innocent wolves all for your failed dream of being an alpha, you idiot you are an alpha you just don't see that." He charged me and clawed my left side pretty good, I clawed his right eye, he screamed and stepped back, his eye got caught on my claw and came out of the socket still attached to my claw. "Oh boy a gift, Vadim you shouldn't have," I then threw his eye at his paws and he looked at it in horror, honestly I wanted to throw up, but I held it down.

My side was bleeding lightly, but still was going to leave scars, in my observation of my wounds I left my right side opened and he attacked. My right side got clawed up badly, worse than my left side and bleed heavily I kicked Vadim off me and attacked him while he was on the ground. I bit his right front leg and tore a chunk of meat off to the point you could see bone, then I clawed his back left leg, I was trying to immobilize him so he would be easier to kill, and it worked after that he couldn't get up. I looked at my side and there were huge gashes those would definitely turn into scars. I walked over to Vadim who was still trying to get up, but just fell over every time he would put pressure on his right front leg, "Sorry Vadim I have to do this." Before he could speak I put my jaws on his neck and began to squeeze till I found his spinal cord and severed its link to the rest of the body. I let his limp body hit the ground and I howled to signify I finished my trial I then blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see that I'm in a den. I never seen this den before so I was a little worried of where I am. I tried to get up but only ended up laying back because of the pain from my sides, I looked at them to see that both of my sides were wrapped up in bandages, my right side had a lot more bandages due to it being in worse condition. I layed on the ground and fell back to sleep before I knew it.

I woke up again and tried to get up, I ignored the pain for I didn't want to sit here all day. But another wolf came over and lightly pushed me back down, "Whoa there you can't sit up yet your side needs to heal up or you will reopen the wounds." I looked at this wolf she reminded me of Natasha, but I just shrugged off the thought and layed down. The she wolf walked over to the other side of the den and grabbed some herbs. She mixed them together and brought them over, "Drink this." I obeyed and drank the disgusting substance, and I passed out.

I woke for a third time and looked around, "Nice to see you aren't dead, I thought that stuff killed you." I looked to see the she wolf staring at me and another wolf who I assumed is her mate, "Thank you for helping me." The other wolf smiled, "No problem, my name is Nikolai, and this is my mate Sonya, if you want you can stand up and walk around a bit, your wounds healed up quite nicely." I got up slowly and moved around, it felt good to move my legs after so long. I then heard footsteps of a third wolf coming over, "Mom, dad I got the extra herbs you wanted." She walked in and I gasped, "Natasha!?" She dropped the herbs and ran over to me and hugged me lightly not to hurt me, she started crying, "Vladimir I thought I was going to lose you." I hugged her, "You will never lose me, I will stand by your side for all eternity." She hugged me tighter, then I heard someone clear his throat, "Natasha, who is this?" I looked at her father, "My name is Vladimir and I'm." I was interrupted, "He is one of the new commanders." I looked to see Sergei walk over with his young daughter Anastasia. "Sergei sir." He smiled, "Congratulations Vladimir you passed the Zadacha Komandira, you are now a commander." I looked at him with happiness and pride, "Thank you sir, I promise I won't let you down."

He nodded and left, little Ana waved good bye and I wave good bye, that little girl is special since I baby sat her for Sergei when he went somewhere. I looked at Nikolai and Sonya, they looked at me with strange looks and Natasha spoke up. "Mom, dad, this is Vladimir, my boyfriend." I never met her parents before since they didn't accept me to date their daughter and they didn't want to see me. Natasha looked do sad and worried, I walked over and hugged her to comfort her, she cried into my chest. "Vladimir, I don't know anything about you, but from what I see you are perfect for Natasha and I accept you to date her." I looked at him, "Well sir that is great, but I don't want to date Natasha anymore." They all looked at me confused and Natasha looked hurt, "I want to marry her with your blessings, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, Natasha will you marry me?"

Natasha looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Yes Vladimir of course I'll marry you I wouldn't have it any other way." We locked lips and her mother and father smiled and cuddled with how happy they are for their daughter. "Vladimir you have my blessings." I felt so excited because I was finally accepted by her parents and had their permission to marry Natasha, and to be the first of a new line of commanders.

(Flashback end, Humphrey's POV)

Vlad finished his story with the biggest smile I ever saw. "And that's how I got to where I am now Humphrey." I smiled, "That's such a great story, love the ending the most." We both smiled, "Well let's go it is getting late and it's time for you to get to bed, you need to train early with me before you meet the other three trainers." I nodded and we went to his den, Natasha was already there, "Where were you two all day?" Vlad smiled at her without saying anything and walked over to her and kissed her passionately. They broke the kiss, "I guess you told Humphrey your life story, I love that story." Vlad smiled and they layed down together and I layed in my spot. "Spokynoy nochi Humphrey." I looked at Vlad, "Spokynoy nochi Vladimir."

There you go folks sorry for the long wait, but I am having a harder time writing these chapters. But I love the story so much I will never let this story die. I will finish it for me and for the fans. I would like to thank those that left me story suggestions "zzdragon, Xx the dark shadowXx, and Alpha wolf 117" I like how some people gave some good ideas and for Alpha wolf 117 your suggestions have been selected to be used in later chapters. Thank you all of the suggestions and keep them coming the more I get the more exciting I can make the story. As usual **Read and Review** and have a good day Comrades.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone it's me Awesome Omega. Sorry for the really long update, I lost a very good friend in a fatal car wreck a couple of weeks ago while coming up with ideas for the eighth chapter and I took it extremely hard. So I'm starting off fresh with the story now that I'm feeling better so here we go with Humphrey starting his training early and Kate may get to Russia.

(Humphrey's POV)

I opened my eyes to let the bright light in, I quickly closed my eyes and slowly opened them again to let them adjust. I got up and stretched. I looked over my shoulder to see Natasha still asleep, but no Vlad. "Dobroye utro!" Vlad yelled in my ear and I jumped and Natasha woke with a smile, "Did you have to yell Vladi?" Vlad smiled, "Yes, so I could get Humphrey pumped for his training today and to get him ready for the next three months of training." Natasha smiled and walked over to Vlad and gave him a kiss.

"Well I'm off to see some of my friends, but tomorrow Vlad we're going out and that's an order commander." Natasha smiled, Vlad stood to attention and saluted her, "Yes ma'am." They laughed and Vlad kissed Natasha, "Do svidaniya, lyublyu tebya." Natasha walked out of the den and headed off to see her friends. "All right Humphrey due to the fact that Boray and Markov won't be back from their vacation in the next five days I will train you myself."

I looked at Vlad with a smile, "Ok, so what's first?" Vlad smiled back then barked orders, "Start running we have a long day ahead of us and we're burning daylight buttercup so move, move, move!" I started running, "How much running are we doing?" Vlad ran next to me, "We're going to run around the territory three times for today and then some strength and muscle building exercises, now keep running!"

I took off as fast as I could. I could tell Vlad wasn't running as fast as he could he was just keeping up with me. As I was running I ran past something white, I looked back to see Ana staring at me with a smile, I still can't believe I'm now dating the hottest she wolf in the pack and the daughter of the leader. I then looked forward and ran smack dead into a tree.

I fell over holding my head, "Ow, damn that hurt like hell!" Ana ran over to me, "Humphrey are you okay?" Vlad walked next to her, "Eto bylo bol'no." I assumed he said something like that hurt or something, "Yes Vlad that hurt, ow!" Vlad smiled, "Hey look at the bright side you get the rest of the day off, only this once though next time you will get up and continue to run, unless you are bleeding or unconscious."

I grunted, yeah just lucky me I hit my head on a tree and it hurts like hell and I get to miss training for the day, lucky me. Ana layed next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "There does it feel better?" I looked at her with a smile, "Actually it still hurts do you think you could give me another one?" She giggled and gave me another kiss this time on the lips, I was surprised, but soon I gave in and accepted the kiss. "Ok you two love birds knock it off otherwise I'll have to pry you to off of each other pretty soon."

I looked at Vlad, "Sorry, so I guess I should go lay down in the den." As I was walking past Vlad he put his leg in front of me. "Actually Humphrey you should go to Ana's den since Natasha nor I will be there to keep an eye on you." Vlad started to walk off, "Uvidimsya pozzhe." Vlad then took off as fast as he could, "What did he say?" Ana smiled, "He said 'See ya later' we really need to work on your Russian Humphrey." I smiled, "Lyublyu tebya." Ana looked at me and smiled, "Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu." Then we shared another kiss and headed off towards her den.

Ana and me continued to walk for a while until we finally made to the mountain that her den is on. We walked up the side for ten minutes and we came up to Sergei sitting there, "Dobroye utro papa," Ana said then gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Dobroye utro Ana, dobroye utro Humphrey." I walked up to Sergei and he held out his paw and I shook it, "I hope you are taking good care of my daughter Humphrey." I looked Sergei in the eyes, "Of course sir if I had to I'd give my life for her." Sergei smiled, "Well then it seems like in a couple of months I might have a new son-in-law if Ana plays her cards right." Ana looked at her dad, "Dad!" Sergei laughed, "Well anyways what are you two doing here this early do I need to give you some private time." Ana looked at her dad with a shocked expression, "Dad!" Sergei laughed again and Ana started, "No dad Humphrey was running to start his training and he looked back at me and when he looked forward he rammed his head into a tree."

Sergei looked at me, "You ok Humphrey on a scale of one to ten how bad does it hurt?" I looked at Sergei, "I'd say at least a six." Sergei walked over to me and began pushing me into the den, "You have to lay down and take it easy you could have what the humans call a concussion." He got me into their den and layed me down on the ground, "I'll go to the healers and get some herbs to help with the pain." Sergei walked out of the den leaving me and Ana by ourselves.

Ana layed down right next to me and cuddled up to me, "Your fur is nice and warm, you must've taken good care of it." I smiled, "Yes I do take good care of my fur in order to look good." Ana giggled and cuddled even closer to me laying her head on my legs, so I layed my head on top of hers. Then I fell asleep.

(Kate's POV)

I woke up in a small burrow close to the train tracks, I finally got the burrow after I ran off the badger that was currently living in it. But after that I went into the burrow and fell asleep very quickly, I looked up to see that a train had passed by me, "Damnit!" I ran out of the den just to see the last car go past me heading to Nome where I need to get, I'm extremely pissed off now. I've been walking for one and a half days and I'm only half way there if even half way. I started walking again sadness in my heart for how much I miss Humphrey I just hope he's okay and will come home with me once I find him.

I walked for about two hours straight I was starting to get tired and thirsty, I was about to go look for some water when I saw something ahead. The train was up ahead not moving I ran towards it and when I got close enough I saw a sign saying welcome to Alaska. I was happy I jumped on the train and waited for it to leave.

The train started moving shortly afterwards and my heart filled with happiness since I was getting closer to Humphrey. The train took off into Alaska and I was on my way to Nome.

(Humphrey's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly realizing I fell asleep. I lifted my head up and yawned, I looked down to see Ana still asleep, I smiled. "Enjoy your rest?" I looked to see Sergei laying in his corner. I got up quickly and backed off, "Sorry sir I didn't mean to do that." Sergei laughed, "It's alright Humphrey, my daughter cares and loves you, all I ask is that if you love her to take good care of her." I looked at Sergei and spoke confidently, "I love her sir and I would give my life for her if I need to just so she can live." Sergei smiled at me, "I'm glad to hear that, and I look forward to you being my son-in-law in the future Humphrey you may not be strong, but that can be fixed, what can't be fixed is your heart full of love and kindness."

I smiled at Sergei, I couldn't believe that he was saying such nice things to me and he was hoping that I was the one to become his son-in-law. I heard someone walk in and I looked to see Vladimir walk in. "Aw, there you are get ready." I looked at him confused, "Ready for what?" Then all of a sudden Natasha ran in all worried, "Humphrey are you ok, where does it hurt, how bad does it hurt!?" Natasha was looking at my head with worry written all over her face. Vlad walked over, "When she heard that you got hurt she kind of overreacted." Natasha turned around, "I didn't overreact Vladi!" Vlad lowered his head, "Of course not dear I meant to say got extremely worried." She then turned back to me.

All the yelling and commotion had finally woke Ana up and she looked at me. "Humphrey what's going on?" I looked at her with a face that said 'I don't know.' Vlad spoke up, "Natasha wanted to check on Humphrey she has a motherly instinct and that is why she would make a great mother because she worries and cares for those that she cares about so much." Natasha stopped looking at my head and turned to Vlad, "You really think so." Vlad smiled, "I don't think so, I know so." Natasha walked over and hugged Vlad.

Vlad looked outside to see the sun setting. "Well it's getting late, feel free to stay here if you can Humphrey." Vlad looked to Sergei, "It's alright with me." Vlad smiled, "Alright then, spokynoy nochi." Vlad and Natasha headed off into the night. I looked at Ana and we went back to sleep. Before I fell asleep I looked at my life and how it was improving now. I then fell into a peaceful sleep.

(Unknown POV)

I walked to some of the commanders that are very loyal to me. I was very mad that Anastasia would go for that weak wolf, and he isn't even Russian what does he have that I don't? I'm strong, muscular, I'm only three years older than that Humphrey, and I'm a better fit of Ana because I can protect her. Well the only way is for him to end up having an accident during his training.


	10. Chapter 9

(Humphrey's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes to see the most beautiful wolf I've ever met since Kate. Ana was sleeping right next to me all cuddled up. She looked so beautiful I didn't want to leave. I looked up to see Vlad standing there with a smile, "Ok Humphrey let's go, we need to start your training, take two." He snickered at his remark, I thought it was funny to. I slowly got up without waking Ana and headed off to start my training.

Vlad lead me to a small patch of clearing about a mile from the mountain. "Ok Humphrey, let's try the running again this time keep facing in front so you can dodge the trees." I nodded my head and got ready to make my run. "Go!" Vlad shouted and I took off as fast as I could.

I was running through the territory with Vlad keeping pace with me and making sure I didn't do something dumb. The running part wasn't the hard part for me, the hard part is that I have to run around the territory at least twice and the territory is huge. I ran and ran as fast as I could, I made my first lap after about an hour or so, running 300,000 acres isn't easy work. Vlad allowed me to lay down for about fifteen minutes and to get some water. I walked off to go to a small pond not far, Vlad didn't follow me for some strange reason.

I began heading back to Vlad, as I was getting closer I could hear Vlad silently singing something I stopped and looked through the bushes to see him looking at a piece of paper. I walked out and I must've spooked him a bit cause he slightly jumped and hid the paper. "What were you singing Vlad?" He smiled, "Oh nothing Humphrey." I walked over and sat next to him, "Come on Vlad you can tell me." He sighed, "Alright, I was singing a song that Dmitri sung. The anthem to our motherland, I taught all wolves this song so we could show the love for our Motherland."

"Really, could you sing it for me, I would love to hear it." Vlad looked at me, "Well, I guess I could sing the song to you in English. Just give me a moment." I looked at him, "No, I want to hear it in Russian, does that sheet have the English words on it?" Vlad looked at me confused, "Yes the sheet does have the English lyrics on it." I smiled, "Good I'll just follow along as best as I can." He scolded me, "Humphrey, you're only doing this so you can take a longer break." I looked at him with a smile, "Yes, but I can also learn Russian a little better if I take lessons from a master speaker of the language." Vlad smiled back, "Ok, that works, alright let me get ready, here, don't lose that or damage it you do and I'll make sure your head bleeds." Vlad turned around and walked off a bit from me, I gulped and gently held the sheet of music looking at the words in Russian then in English to get an idea on how to follow him.

Vlad was getting ready to sing when a few more wolves walked over, it was Reznov, Markov, and Boray along with five other wolves I didn't know. Reznov spoke up first, "Dobroye utro, Vladimir I Humphrey." Vlad smiled, "Dobroye utro." Markov was the next to speak, "What are you doing commander?" Vlad was still smiling at them, "I was about to sing the Russian Anthem to Humphrey, he wants to hear it in Russian." They all smiled and walked over to Vlad.

Reznov was talking to Vlad in Russian pretty fast, Vlad smiled and looked at them. "Yes of course, the anthem sounds better with more wolves singing it." They all got really excited and sat next to Vlad in two lines with Vlad, Reznov, Boray, and Markov in the front and the others behind them. A few moments later they started in a beautiful harmonic tone.

 _Rossiya – svyashchennaya nasha derzhava, (Russia – our sacred homeland,)_

 _Rossiya – lyubimaya nasha strana. (Russia – our beloved country)_

 _Moguchaya volya, velikaya slava (A mighty will, a great glory)_

 _Tvoyo dostoyanye na vse vremena! (These are your heritage for all time!)_

 _Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, (Be glorious, our free Motherland,)_

 _Bratskih narodov soyuz vekovoy,_ _(_ _Age-old union of fraternal peoples,)_

 _Predkami dannaya mudrost' narodnaya!_ _(_ _Ancestor-given wisdom of the people!)_

 _Slav'sya, strana! My gordimsya toboy!_ _(_ _Be glorious, our country! We are proud of you!)_

 _Ot yuzhnyh morey do polyarnogo kraya (From the southern seas to the polar lands)_

 _Raskinulis' nashi lesa i polya._ _(_ _Spread are our forests and fields.)_

 _Odna ty na svete! Odna ty takaya (You are unique in the world, one of a kind)_

 _Khranimaya Bogom rodnaya zemlya!_ _(_ _This native land protected by God!)_

 _Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye,_ _(_ _Be glorious, our free Motherland)_

 _Bratskih narodov soyuz vekovoy,_ _(_ _Age-old union of fraternal peoples,)_

 _Predkami dannaya mudrost' narodnaya!_ _(_ _Ancestor-given wisdom of the people!)_

 _Slav'sya, strana! My gordimsya toboy!_ _(_ _Be glorious, our country! We are proud of you!)_

 _Shiroky prostor dlya mechty i dlya zhizni._ _(_ _Wide spaces for dreams and for living)_

 _Gryadushchiye nam otkryvayut goda._ _(_ _Are opened for us by the coming years)_

 _Nam silu dayot nasha vernost' Otchizne._ _(_ _Our loyalty to the Motherland gives us strength.)_

 _Tak bylo, tak yest' i tak budet vsegda!_ _(_ _So it was, so it is, and so it always will be!)_

 _Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye,_ _(_ _Be glorious, our free Motherland,)_

 _Bratskih narodov soyuz vekovoy,_ _(_ _Age-old union of fraternal peoples,)_

 _Predkami dannaya mudrost' narodnaya!_ _(_ _Ancestor-given wisdom of the people!)_

 _Slav'sya, strana! My gordimsya toboy!_ _(_ _Be glorious, our country! We are proud of you!)_

They finished their song and I was astounded at the beauty of the song. The singing alone was enough to make me want to faint or join in if I knew how to speak Russian. Then clapping was heard behind us and I turned to see Ana, Natasha, Sergei, Aleksandr and twenty other wolves clapping and cheering. Aleksandr wasn't clapping or cheering, he just stared at them with a small smile on his face.

Ana walked up to me and cuddled with me, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Aw that song is the most beautiful song about our glorious Motherland." Sergei walked over to us, "Yes Ana, it is indeed a very beautiful song for the Motherland." Natasha ran over and hugged Vlad, "Great singing Vladi, I never knew you could sing like that." Vlad smiled, "Well, Dmitri showed me how to sing when he would sing the songs to me."

Vlad looked at me, "Ok Humphrey, you got your break we need to finish your last lap." Aleksandr and Sergei stepped up and Sergei spoke, "Actually Vlad I need you to come with me, we have a meeting with the Bolshevik Pack in the far west." Vlad sighed, "Again, we talked to them like two months ago they're always calling for a meeting and it's always the same thing they want power." Aleksandr spoke up, "Yes we know, but we can't go to war with the Bolsheviks."

Vlad looked at me, "Ok Humphrey you get the rest of the day off, go do something that you want, but stay away from the western most part of the border between us and the Bolsheviks." I decided to play it funny and saluted him, "Yes commander sir." Everyone except Aleksandr laughed and smiled at my joke. Then the three of them and the other twenty wolves headed west. I looked over at Ana and smiled at her, "So what do want to do?" Ana smiled, "How about we go sleep at my den, you must be tired still after your first lap, tomorrow Vlad is going to make you run three laps." I gulped and we headed for Ana's den.

(Kate's POV)

I opened my eyes after I fell asleep on the train. I looked out the door to see that the train was still moving, I have been on the train for six hours now since I hoped on board when it was stopped. I got up and stretched my aching muscle from laying on the hard wood floor of the car, I walked over to the edge and looked out. I soon as I did I saw a sign saying 'Welcome to Nome' I got really excited and jumped off the train.

I looked over at the city and saw the port. There were a couple large ships, but none with the name Sulanka. I remembered that Paddy and Marcel said the ship takes three months to get back. They said the ship goes from Nome to a city called Beringovsky to Vladivostok and back to Nome. Humphrey was probably dropped off at Beringovsky, since Paddy said that Vladivostok was all the way down south of the coast.

In order to reach Humphrey I decided to stay around Nome for the next three months until I see the Sulanka. I would have to fend for myself, but that wasn't difficult due to the fact I was one of the best Alpha's in Jasper. I would first off need to find a den. I looked up to see the sun setting, so I went off to find a den.

(Humphrey's POV)

Me and Ana had taken a few detours on the way to her den such as the spot I thought that I only knew about to watch the sunset together. We were going to spend a peaceful night at Ana's den, until we heard some rustling in the bushes. We turned and saw a bear looking at us Ana looked at it in shock, "Blyad'!" I looked at Ana, "What is that the bears name?" She looked at me, "No Humphrey use your imagination at what I just said in our situation." The bear began walking towards us and we backed off with our tails between our legs.

The bear was getting ready to charge us when out of nowhere Vlad and the twenty wolves he left with jumped in front of the bear. They were growling and clawing at the ground to scare the bear away. The bear however charged at them, they got into their stances and charged back. The bear swatted one of Vlad's men who tried to go for its throat and it also swatted two more away from it. The wolves that got hit by the bear hit the ground and weren't moving, but I couldn't assume they were dead till after they were done with the bear.

Vlad and four wolves moved to its right and tackled the bear before it could move to face them. They clawed and bite every part of the bear however the bear managed to hit two wolves off of it before more wolves started to jump on it. The bear was covered with wolves and was still fighting to get them off. After five minutes of the carnage the wolves all got off from the now bloodied bear that lay dead. Then they moved to the five wolves who got hit by the bear, Vlad walked over to us, "You two ok?" We nodded our heads to shocked to speak. One wolf walked over, "Sir, our five comrades are dead." Vlad lowered his head to the ground then looked up to the night sky, "Pokoysya s mirom moi druz'ya." Then we all lowered our heads down for the lose of five wolves this day.

(Unknown's POV)

I looked down from the cliff I was observing the bear attack from. I was very pissed I had killed the bears cub and ditched the body close to Humphrey and Ana hoping the bear would go after Humphrey while Ana would run for safety. But Vladimir and his troops had to get in the way, I knew they were his men loyal to him and not to me. Many soldiers were loyal to Vladimir and not me and this was unacceptable.

I need to get Humphrey killed so I can marry Ana and become the next pack leader. However with Vladimir around that wasn't going to happen, so now I need to get rid of another wolf in order for my plan to work. As much as I hate to kill Vladimir for he is an excellent commander who could become the next general I need to kill him to get Humphrey. I walk off back to my den to think of plans on how to get rid of Vladimir and Humphrey at the same time if possible and make it look like an accident.

I know what I'm doing is treason punishable by death, but I need to do this and become pack leader to preserve our pack. I don't want to tear the pack apart with political disaster and split families and comrades, so I must tread lightly. "Till next time, I will be victorious."

Well here is my ninth chapter for this story and I got to say whenever I read the story from the begging I get goosebumps and happy feelings for my own work. I'm also glad that so many people like this story especially since this is just the begging of the story. Now we are introducing an unknown character and I'm pretty sure a lot of you know who it is, but don't spoil it in the **Reviews** please. Any spoilers will make me change future chapters on how to make them more interesting so please keep it to yourselves. Also some songs added to the story will have the English lyrics only, a song with both Russian and English will only occur of the song plays into the story like what just happened. The lyrics were on the paper that Humphrey was looking at so you just got a First Person POV. As always **Read, Review** and have a good day Comrades.


	11. Chapter 10

Alright, this is the tenth chapter in the story, Right now I'm trying to pump out as many chapters as possible before I'm shipped off to basic training. I recently joined the Army Guard and I'm going to be shipped to basic in October of this year. So I want to get some chapters in for the fans of the story so I don't leave you all with a small story for the 18 weeks I'll be gone. Well now let's get back to the story, the begging is going to be a time skip after Humphrey started training, and Kate may have her chance to get to Russia, and we learn the past of one more character.

(3 months later, Humphrey's POV)

It has been three months since I started my training and I must say I turned out great. I'm just as muscular as Garth, still smaller than the majority of the wolves here in Russia. I'm faster than Kate and with Vladimir's help I'm getting ready to start my trial here in the next week. I also knew some strategies, over the months the Cossack Pack had developed more with new members leaving nearby packs and joining ours or they joined the Bolshevik's.

The Bolshevik's had been making requests for more meetings a lot more now from what I've heard. They were our rivals, in order to be prepared Vlad had re-designated the army into the what the humans of Russia had many years ago, the Red Army, I'm a Corporal in the army and proud of my rank. Aleksandr had been acting sketchy over the months and always looked at me with a sinister smile and glare. Over the months I had nearly been seriously injured or killed by trees, boulders, or animals.

I don't know what is going on with General Aleksandr, but I don't like it, neither does Vlad. Vlad has had some wolves watch the general over the months and report on his whereabouts and strange occurrences and meetings. Some of the scouts had reported him meeting an unknown wolf, but Vlad couldn't use that as any kind of evidence if Aleksandr was the one responsible. I still remember two days after the close call with the bear.

Vlad had the men leave the body there rather than move it in case more bears showed up. Me and Ana were walking back to the corpse and when we entered some bushes we found a dead cub. We suspected that the cub was killed and planted for the mother to find it and me and Ana were there and we would end up dead. Whoever did I swore I would make them pay for the needless death of the cub and its mother and for nearly killing me and Ana.

I was to patrol the western border with Reznov, Boray, and Markov. The border was to be patrolled at all times in case the unknown wolf and Aleksandr met up again. Sergei was never notified as to not hinder the black ops as they called it. The teams were me and Reznov would patrol the northern part and Markov and Boray patrol the southern part. Reznov had been acting weird over the months too, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was wrong with him.

I pushed the thought out and got back to our mission. We had been walking back and forth for three hours with nothing going on. On the sixth lap up and down the border we heard something, "Reznov, did you hear that." Reznov looked at me, "No, it probably a bird come on let's move." He started walking and I followed then there was talking. I got down on my stomach and crawled over to where the noise was coming from. I peeked over a hill to see Aleksandr with the unknown wolf. I then heard something about an attack on the Cossack Pack.

As I was getting ready to go tell Vlad I was hit in the face and knocked down. I looked up to see Reznov, "Sorry Humphrey." He hit me again knocking me out.

I woke up in a den all tied up. I looked to see Reznov, Aleksandr and the wolf. "What the hell Reznov." Reznov looked at me, "I'm sorry Humphrey I like you, but you are an outsider and can't be allowed to become the next leader if you marry Ana." I knew that Aleksandr was against any non-Russian becoming the leader of the pack, but I didn't know Reznov was to. "So you were the one responsible for all the attempts on my life." Aleksandr smiled, "Yes I was, sadly none of them worked for three months that was the irritating part." I looked at the unknown wolf, "And you are?" The wolf snickered, "The name is Buk, and I will make sure they never find you." Aleksandr looked at Buk, "Keep him here, at night move to the Bolshevik's territory, Vladimir will never find him there." I gave Aleksandr a death glare and he and Reznov left leaving me with Buk who went outside. I took the opportunity and began to gnaw at my restraints carefully and quietly. I got them off and went to the entrance Buk wasn't very smart leaving me alone. I grabbed him dragged inside and slit his throat I then ran outside and found Vlad, Boray, Markov and four other wolves running this way, "Humphrey what happened!?"

I looked at Vlad, "It was Aleksandr who was responsible for everything, he and Reznov." Vlad looked at me with a sad expression, "No, not Reznov." I felt sad too Reznov became a close friend and now he is a traitor. Vlad then became furious, "Aleksandr and Reznov will pay for their treason come on!" We ran off in search for them, "They also spoke of an attack." Vlad looked at me, "Then they have sided with the Bolshevik's, war is upon us comrades and we must ready the troops for the war that is coming." We ran over to the feeding grounds to find Sergei talking to Aleksandr and Reznov. Vlad stopped and yelled, "Reznov, General Aleksandr you are under arrest for treason step away from Sergei now!" Sergei looked at us confused, "Vladimir what is the meaning of this?" Vlad stepped in front of Sergei and the rest of us pushed Reznov and Aleksandr away.

"Sir these two are traitors and plan to attack us with the Bolshevik's!" Sergei looked at the two, "Is this true?" Aleksandr was clearly pissed, "Yes, I will not allow an outsider to become the leader of the pack!" Him and Reznov then took off at lightning speed, Reznov looked back to see Vlad look away from him clearly heartbroken for his closest friend's betrayal, I could've sworn I saw Reznov shed a tear.

Sergei spoke up, "Prepare the troops for combat, the Bolshevik's might attack at any moment." Vlad looked at Sergei, "Sir we should enlist the help of the Drakon and the Voron packs in order to crush the Bolshevik's." Sergei nodded his head and went back up the mountain to his den then he suddenly stopped, "General Vladimir, I want you to take personal command of the Red Army." Sergei continued his walk up the mountain. Vlad stood there frozen from his sudden promotion, "Yes sir." Vlad turned to us, "You heard Sergei, move out and assemble the army, Humphrey come with me." We all saluted the new general and I followed him, "Congrats on the promotion, what do you want to talk about?"

Vlad looked at me, "Humphrey what happened earlier wasn't what was supposed to happen, we were going to surprise you and hold your trial, but what you did to that wolf was enough to convince me that you are willing to defend the pack, which is why you are now my new second-in-command, congratulations, Commander Humphrey." I looked at him shocked that I just completed my trial by accident and got promoted to commander in the same sentence. "Now go report to the front line and take command of setting up our defenses, you have personal command of Raptor battalion our most elite task force, I will arrive shortly with my Red Army."

I saluted and took off with my orders, Raptor battalion was assembled shortly after the Red Army was formed, Raptor is a separate task force from the Red Army to move up and make way for the Red Army to come in for back up. Being put in charge of second best force in our pack I was honored, Raptor is mostly made up of new comers from other packs such as the Bolshevik Pack and a few others whose leaders were either killed or overthrown and the members would join our pack or the Bolshevik's. Drakon and Voron Packs are close allies of ours and they despise the Bolshevik's as much as we do, in fact we have some members of their packs here with us for a long time, Markov is from the Drakon Pack and Boray is from the Voron Pack.

They joined the Cossack Pack two years before I showed up. Vlad said that they have one member of the pack who was from the Bolshevik Pack, but he never told me. I figured I would ask him to tell me when he arrived at the front lines. For now I must focus on preparing the defenses for war was inevitable.

(Kate's POV)

It has been three months since I left Jasper to make my journey to find Humphrey, the ship hadn't arrived when it was supposed to and I got very upset. I decided if the ship wasn't in harbor when I woke up in the morning I was going to head home hoping he would return someday. I got up stretched my muscles and took a drink from a creek that ran right past my den, I was taking my time hoping that the ship would be there. I decided that I spent enough time preoccupying myself and left to look at the harbor.

I was clearing the woods that overlooked Nome, as I exited I looked at the ships, behind them was heavy fog, I looked at them all for the Sulanka and sadly I didn't see it. Upset I decided I should head home, as I turned and started walking I heard the sound of a ship's horn that I learned over my time here that one was entering the port, I looked over my shoulder tears in my eyes. I looked at the ship that was entering the harbor, I suddenly got happy for the name on the ship said 'Sulanka' I began jumping and cheering.

I began to run towards Nome hoping to sneak onto the ship, until I was tackled by someone. I turned over to see Hutch on top of me, "I found her over her!" I pushed him off and began running again till I was tackled by someone even bigger and stronger, I looked to see Garth with what I guessed were tears of happiness. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was just too damn strong, "Let me go I need to get on that ship to find Humphrey!" Then someone else spoke, "No way Kate you are coming home with us, we've been worried for the past three months, if it wasn't for your cheering we might never have found you, luckily Hutch was close by to stop you." My father had come with the search party and they were taking me home. They had tied my up and Garth was carrying me on his back, I looked to see the Sulanka slowly vanishing from my sight I began to cry and scream for them to let me go.

They carried me to a train that was heading back to Jasper, they carefully put me on then got on themselves they kept me away from the door. The train then started leaving, every foot the train made away from Nome my heart would hurt, it hurt so bad that I passed out.

(Humphrey's POV)

I arrived to the Western border where Raptor battalion was setting up the defenses for the upcoming war. I walked up to a wolf who was ordering the others to work faster, "Who's in charge here?" I spoke with confidence and a demand for respect, the wolf turned to me, "I am the name is Lieutenant Dmitri, who are you?" I looked Dmitri in the eyes, "My name is Commander Humphrey, I'm now in command of Raptor battalion, orders from General Vladimir himself." The wolves all stood at attention and saluted, "Yes commander sir." I looked at them they were digging trenches close to the border my guess was they were setting up spiked traps for the enemy, "Continue setting up the defenses you have planned." I walked off farther away from the border to our base camp located four miles from the border.

As I neared the base camp I saw Vlad there, "General, I wasn't expecting you for some time." Vlad turned to me, Vlad looked to be a better general than Aleksandr, Vlad's black fur with silver streaks and his scars made him look more like an imposing foe. Vlad smiled at me, "Well I got the Red Army readied faster than I thought so we decided to make our way here to assist in the defense, Boray and Markov are heading back to their old packs to enlist their aid in the war." I smiled, "Good now I want to ask you something." He smiled even wider, "Of course Humphrey what is it?" I looked at him with a serious look, "Who is the wolf in our pack that is from the Bolshevik Pack?" His smile instantly faded, "Come with me." I followed Vlad out of the camp and farther away from the front lines.

We reached a small pond about two miles away from camp, "Ok you want to know who the wolf is from the Bolshevik Pack I need to know why you want to know." I looked Vlad in the eyes, "Because the wolf might now the locations of their military forces and where the leader lives." Vlad nodded his head, "Indeed she does." I looked at him shocked, "The wolf is a she, who is she?" Vlad sighed, "The wolf from the Bolshevik Pack is the daughter of the leader Joseph, the wolf is Natasha."

Well there you go the wolf from the Bolshevik Pack living with the Cossack Pack. The next chapter will be describing the life of Natasha and how she met Vladimir. Hope you all liked the chapter and like I said I'm going to pump out as many chapters as I can before I go to basic for 18 weeks. As always **Read** and **Review**.


	12. Chapter 11

I'm glad everyone liked the little twist in the last chapter where Kate thought she was going to Russia. Now we move to Natasha. In this chapter we will learn about her life. Enjoy.

(Vladimir's POV)

Humphrey was looking at me with the most shocked look you could imagine. "Natasha is the wolf from the Bolshevik Pack!?" I looked at him, "Yes, she is the daughter of the leader Joseph, she left the pack of her own free will. Joseph's bodyguards told him that she disappeared so he wouldn't declare war, they have been trying to get her to come back, but she will never return to the Bolshevik's." I looked over to my left to see Natasha was walking over, "Vlad, why do you have that look on your face?" I sighed, "I was getting ready to tell Humphrey about your life with the Bolshevik's, or at least what you told me." Natasha frowned, "Well, I'll tell you both the true full story."

(Natasha's POV, 2 years ago)

I opened my eyes to the bright sun shining in my face. I got up and stretched, I looked around to find my dad gone as usual. He was always gone when I woke up, doing his leader work he called it, I never saw him until dinner. I walked outside to find Kodiak and Saber, my father's two best bodyguards that were always to follow me and keep me safe. "Good morning Natasha." I looked at Kodiak, he was my favorite, he was still an asshole, but he was nicer than some of the guards.

"Good morning Kodiak, any chance I can go off on my own today, I'm going to take a bath." Kodiak and Saber looked at each other with unsure faces Saber spoke up, "Alright, only for an hour, then we will look for you, bathing or not." I gave them a small smile and walked off. I was walking to a secluded spot that only a few others knew about that had a small pond for me to wash up in. I got to the edge of the brush that overlooked the pond to see my dad with a wolf, the wolf looked like Victor, the son of the leader of the Tokarev Pack.

"Listen Victor, I know what I'm proposing to you isn't how we do things, but this is the only way." Victor had an unsure face, "I don't know I have a girl back home." My dad got a little more serious, "If you don't marry my daughter then I will attack your pack, this is the only way to ensure peace!" Victor looked down at his paws and nodded his head.

I couldn't believe what I just heard, my father was going to force me into a marriage that I don't want. I stepped out of the brush, my dad and Victor turned to look at me, "Natasha, what are you doing here?" I began to tear up, "How could you do this, I don't want to be forced into a marriage, and this is only so you can expand the pack I know that you will just attack them either way!" I then turned and ran off. "Natasha!"

I ran as fast as I could, I headed south of our territory towards the Cossack Pack. I knew that I could either stay there or just go past them to get further away from my father. I turned to see Kodiak, Saber and two more guards chasing after me. I ran even faster trying to get away from them, but it wasn't going to happen they are a lot faster and stronger than I am. I needed to reach the Cossacks and fast.

I've been running for at least an hour to the southernmost part of our territory that bordered the Cossack's. I was getting close, I could see the boundary line that was created to divide the territories. I was getting excited till I was tackled to the ground, I rolled over to see that Saber had pinned me, "You are not going anywhere." I began to cry, Saber smiled maliciously at me until he was tackled off of me. I looked up to see a black wolf with silver streaks of fur and scars running along his right side. Saber was screaming madly at the wolf then there was silence, I looked over to see Saber's throat slit. I looked at the black wolf that just saved me, "Are you ok!?" I was shocked at the look of him he looked so strong and handsome, I finally snapped out of my trance, "Yes I'm ok thanks to you."

The wolf looked at Kodiak and the other two, "You are trespassing in our territory, I suggest you leave right now." One of the two wolves that accompanied Kodiak walked forward, "She is coming with us, and you will identify yourself." The wolf stood up and looked them in the eyes, "My name is Vladimir, and I'm a corporal in the army of the Cossack's and she is staying with us since you were trying to kill her." The wolves charged the wolf I now know as Vladimir, Kodiak stayed behind. One wolf tried to tackle Vladimir, but he was kicked in the head so hard I heard his neck snap. The other wolf jumped and was going to bite Vladimir's neck, but he just ducked under him and gutted him. The wolf landed on the other side of me with his stomach and other contents falling out of the opened wound. Kodiak stood there shocked at how this wolf just killed three of my father's best guards. "Well, Natasha it looks like you will be staying here." Kodiak turned to leave, but was tackled.

"And where do you think you are going?" Kodiak was scared and begged not to be killed. "Alright I'll let you live, but you will tell your leader that she and the others were killed by bears and their bodies were taken by the bears as well, got it!?" Kodiak nodded his head, Vladimir let him up and Kodiak ran off back to the Bolsheviks. Vladimir turned and walked back towards me, I was still laying in the snow, he got next to me and bent his left leg and lowered his head down, "Allow me to help you up." I looked at him and smiled, I put my leg around his neck and he helped me up, "I may know your name, but I want to hear it from you." I was still smiling, "My name is Natasha, thank you Vladimir." He bowed his head, "I was only helping the innocent, I wasn't going to let those fools to harm a beautiful young lady like you." I blushed, "Well I'm glad a handsome strong young man was here to help me." It was now his turn to blush.

"If I may ask Natasha, why were those wolves chasing you?" I sighed and told him the whole story, "So you are the daughter of Joseph, leaded of the Bolshevik's." I nodded my head, I was expecting him to leave me all alone, but he stayed by my side. "I thought you were going to leave me because of what I just told you." He looked at me with a confused face, "I would never leave you just because of where you have come from, that doesn't matter." I blushed again and he did after realizing what he just said. Did I really just fall in love with a wolf that I barely know that saved my life. He was going to say something, but I cut him off with a kiss. He was so shocked, but he went along with it we layed there enjoying the moment.

(Humphrey's POV, Present)

Vlad and Natasha were now cuddling close to each other while Natasha finished her story. "When I kissed Vladi we knew we were meant for each other so we started dating and that is all that happened." Vlad was smiling, "I love that story." Natasha giggled and kissed Vlad. I was smiling her life story is one of happiness and sadness, kind of like mine, I then began having flashbacks of me and Kate and of our journey in Idaho back to Jasper. Vlad was about to speak when one of his men ran over to us, "Voobshche, eto volk iz bol'shevikov , chto khochet vstretit'sya s vami ." Vlad nodded his head, "Let's go Humphrey someone wants to meet us." I nodded and we started walking off then Natasha spoke up, "I'm coming with you." Vlad looked at her he was going to protest, but he didn't, "Ok fine, but you stay close to me." Natasha nodded her head and we walked off. We walked for thirty minutes till we reached the boundaries that separate our territories, we saw three wolves at the other end that was the Bolshevik's territory. We got up to them and I could tell the one in the middle was Joseph from his age, "So you are the new general, and who are these two?"

Vlad smiled, "This is my commander Humphrey and my mate." Natasha wasn't smiling instead she just looked at Joseph, "Hello dad." Joseph then got the most shocked look I ever saw.


	13. Chapter 12

We return to Kate being taken back to Jasper and at the worst time when the ship she needed to get on board entered port and then she got captured by her father, Garth and Hutch.

(Kate's POV, one day earlier)

I was lying on the cold hard wood floor of a train car that I got thrown into by Garth and Hutch after they caught me. I was bawling like a new born pup because I was so close to getting to Humphrey and then this shit happened. I'm so pissed off that I could kill both of them and it didn't make things better that my dad was with them. This was the worst feeling ever and this was the worst thing that could happen to me.

My dad walked over to me, they had me tied up so I couldn't jump off, "Kate, this is the dumbest thing you could've done I gave you two days not three months!" I just gave my dad a death glare, I wasn't in any mood to talk to him or the others all I wanted was to be on that ship to get to Humphrey. My father gave up on me giving him an answer and walked to the other side of the car. I layed my head down and looked out the open door and began to cry, "I'm sorry Humphrey."

We were on the train for two hours heading back to Jasper, I tried to sleep, but I couldn't for I'm still to upset about losing Humphrey for good. My father got up, "Alright time to leave, Garth carry Kate off the train." Garth nodded to my dad and lifted me onto his back, my dad and Hutch jumped off first then Garth jumped with me on his back. He landed perfectly even with me to weigh him down. Garth set me down and he took off the vines they used to tie me up with. I got up and saw my mom running over to me, "Oh thank goodness that you are alright." She hugged me, but I didn't hug me back and she was concerned, "Kate, what' wrong?" I got very angry, "You want to know what's wrong I was close to getting to Humphrey and you dumbasses had to stop me now I will never get Humphrey back!" I then ran off to Humphrey's den to cry in peace.

I got to Humphrey's den and flopped on the ground hard and began to cry uncontrollably, "I can't believe it, I was so close to getting you back!" I cried so much and the pain hurt so much that I passed out.

I woke up some time later in my parents den, they must've found me asleep and carried me back here. I looked over to see mom staring at me, "Kate honey." I spoke up in anger, "Don't start!" My dad heard me yell and walked in, "Well it's good to see that you are alright we got worried when we found you passed out in Humphrey's den." I didn't look at my dad I was still very, very pissed at him, "You can be mad at me as much as you want, but I did what I had to do, I wasn't going to let you leave, we have to assume the worst has occurred to Humphrey." I got up and shouted at him, "No, I refuse to accept or even assume that Humphrey isn't alive!"

Both of my parents were very shocked at my outbreak. My mom walked up to me, "Ok Kate, we understand what you are going through and you need your room, so you can stay in Humphrey's den for a couple of weeks to simmer down." I looked at her and walked off, the only thing going through my mind was what was happening to Humphrey and if he is doing alright.

(Back in Russia, Humphrey's POV)

I was standing at the border of our pack and the Bolshevik Pack's territory boundary with Vlad and Natasha and on the other side is Natasha's father and leader of the Bolshevik's, Joseph. Joseph stared at Natasha with a look of complete shock, "Natasha, is that you?" Natasha looked at her father with an emotionless face, "Yes father it's me." He tried to take a step forward until Vlad spoke up, "I wouldn't advise that you cross the boundary, you are holding a traitor to our pack and you support him, therefore you are at a bad spot to be." Joseph looked pissed, "I have the right to see my daughter!" Natasha snapped back, "I don't want to see you, so you should just leave!"

Natasha turned her back to Joseph, "Young lady you are going to return to us right now!" Natasha didn't look back at him, "No way in hell." Natasha then walked off away from the boundary. "Well Joseph you have her answer now I suggest you turn Aleksandr over to us and we can end this conflict before it gets violent." Joseph didn't say anything and walked off with tears in his eyes, "Come on Humphrey, we need to ready the troops." I followed Vlad off to the frontlines, "So Vlad, what are we going to do if war does break out?" Vlad looked at me, "What us Russian's have done for years, fight for our right to live here in our home."

We were walking past some camps that housed small teams of elite soldiers that were keeping an eye on the boundary, as we walked I saw some wolves with things that looked like instruments that humans use. "Hey Vlad, why do some of the wolves have human instruments?" Vlad laughed, "Well they did the unthinkable and learned how to play them, they lived or were around humans and watched them play the instruments and taught themselves how to play them. Yes I know that it sounds very strange and impossible, but somehow they did it and actually I think it's great for they can play the music for our songs, even though sometimes it's not required, but still it makes the songs more energetic and sound a lot better."

I was still confused at how they could learn to play the instruments, but I decided to drop the topic and focus on the job at hand, I'm Vlad's second-in-command, "Vlad do I have to take the Zadacha Komandira?" Vlad smiled, "Normally yes, but do to this I have the right to give you the rank of commander and no one not even Sergei can say anything about it. Plus the pack prefers for you to be the commander of our pack." I was shocked to say the least that the pack wants me to be the commander, "But remember that as commander that Sergei, me and the pack expect the best from you, you must know when the time to fight and the time to retreat is and to save the lives of all members of our pack and you being in charge of Raptor battalion makes me feel better knowing that my commander is in charge of our most elite force next to the Red Army."

I was still honored to be given such a command. Vlad trusted me so much we had become such great friends over the past three months since I got here. Many didn't like his decision, I could tell that many were very sore or confused by Vlad's decision to give me command of Raptor. "Now Commander, I want you to report back to Raptor and continue setting up our defenses, and ensure that nothing goes wrong." I saluted Vlad and began heading back to my forces.

I reached my forces and they were still building our spike trenches and covering with leaves and snow to hide them from the enemy. Scouts had posted to make sure the enemy wasn't spying on us. If the Bolshevik's found out about our spike trenches then they could go around them and attack from behind. I reached the middle of the camp that housed my temporary command den where me and my sergeants could meet and discuss strategies. I entered to find Vlad's top lieutenant Nikolai sitting at the center of the room with a map they took from humans that showed both territories, they drew the boundaries on there to add more detail.

"Dobryy den' Nikolai." Nikolai turned to me, "Dobryy den' Humphrey." I smiled at Nikolai, he is a good guy I never had trouble with him and he didn't have trouble with me, we were friends. "Nikolai, what are you doing here?" Nikolai looked at the map, "General Vladimir wants me here as an assistant, I will be helping you to command the troops." I was confused, "I thought Vlad had complete confidence in me." Nikolai got up and looked at me, "He does, he just wants me here just in case you need the help."

I still didn't understand, but I knew it was pointless to argue for there was no way in hell I was going to make a difference in the matter. I went with the general's decision and accepted it even though I very much disliked it, to prove my worth I was going to prove I can command troops effectively. I went outside to ensure that everything was going as planned. As I walked outside I was greeted by Ana with a hug and kiss. "Ana, what are you doing here?" She smiled, "I had to come see you, I missed you so much." I smiled and hugged her I was still glad to see her, but I was also worried if an attack happened, she could get hurt, captured, or killed and I would lose my mind if any of that happened to her, I loved her with all my heart. "Ana, there's something I need to ask you?" Ana let me go and looked at me, "Of course Humphrey." I gulped, "I don't know what will happen in the next few days, but I want to make sure I don't miss another opportunity." She looked at me with a worried look, "Humphrey." I looked her deep in the eyes, "Anastasia, will you marry me?"

(Vladimir's POV)

I had sent Humphrey back to his men an hour ago, he more than likely ran into Nikolai by now. I trusted Humphrey I just wanted to make sure that he could handle the pressure and responsibility war required. Nikolai was a veteran of out last conflict with the Tokarev Pack two years ago, a couple months before I showed up at the pack. Nikolai knows what needs to be done and how to do it, in case Humphrey buckled under the pressure I'm not going to allow the enemy a chance to take land from us. I have confidence in Humphrey I really do, but he has never fought a war like, they are bloody and gruesome.

This wasn't an easy decision, but it was one I had to do to keep Humphrey and the others safe and for Humphrey's sake his sanity.

To tell the truth I fought in one war, the last couple months of the war with the Tokarev Pack, and I needed some psychiatric help from the memories and nightmares I got. That war changed me, I knew a piece of me was a casualty of that war, however I have yet to discover what piece of me died in the war. I still wonder what I could've lost, but it hasn't affected my life as far as I know. I don't want Humphrey to experience the same thing I endured, for I nearly went insane, I remember a small voice that seemed to be my madness trying to take over, but I kept it under control and kept my sanity.

I was heading to Sergei's den to talk to him about the possibility of war. Suddenly a flash of white zipped right past me I turned around to see Anastasia running, "Sorry Vladimir, I'm going to see Humphrey!" I smiled, "Alright, just be careful!" I turned back and continued my walk, "Young love." I remember me and Natasha at that age and I cherish those memories till the day I die, which hopefully isn't creeping on me anytime soon. I'm more determined to stay alive for me and Natasha last week made our first attempt to start a family, I pray that it worked cause I want to have the family I didn't get as a child.

To me, one of the best chapters so far, I hope you all agree. As usual, **Read, Review** and have a nice day, Comrades!


	14. Chapter 13

This will be the last update for the next 18 weeks for I am getting ready to go to basic training. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and see you all till next time. So please don't give up on the story and thank you all for your reviews and I will see you all next time.

(Humphrey's POV)

I am standing in front of Ana waiting for her answer if she will marry me. Her eyes tell me she is shocked and caught off guard, "Humphrey." I look at her, "I know I just popped the question so suddenly, but I have a history of bad luck. The death of my parents as a kid, everything that happened in Jasper and all the bad things that have and will happen here, I just don't want to miss this opportunity to be with you for the rest of my life." Ana suddenly kisses me, "Of course I will marry you, I wouldn't want anything else."

My heart skips a beat and I get the largest smile on my face. "You will, that's great when should we have the ceremony?" Ana smiles, "Let's go tell my dad and have the ceremony as soon as we can." I hug and kiss her and we head off to Sergei's den.

(Vladimir's POV)

I am making my way to Sergei's den to tell him that our negotiations have failed and war will be upon us soon. I feel like I have just failed my people with not keeping the peace and order in place and now war will be at our homeland. Alekasndr betrayed us all and he and any others will pay for their treason. So far, three other commanders have been executed for trying to leave and join the Bolshevik's, this wasn't my idea for this could come back to bite us in the ass.

I reach the mountain that Sergei's den is located on. I begin my walk up to the top where Sergei's den is at he chose the highest cave on the mountain so he could see the entire territory and the abundance of fresh air. I prefer to have my den on the ground so I could respond to any threat quickly and effectively. I wasn't ready for the war that was going to rage right at our homes, but I will do everything in my power to end this war at all costs.

I have been walking for fifteen minutes and I got to say that the walk is pretty good and relaxing. I made it to Sergei's and entered to find him asleep, understandable, it is only ten in the morning, I could tell because Dmitri showed me how to tell time from the position of the sun and moon at night. "Sir wake up." Sergei shifted and rolled, "Five more minutes." I sighed and then I got an idea, "Sir, Joseph is here next to me." Sergei got up a ready to kill.

He saw only me, "Where's Joseph!?" I smiled, "It's only me, I said that to wake you up and it worked." Sergei sighed and began to laugh, "Don't do that again, so how did the negotiations go?" My smile disappeared, "They didn't work out to well and I have reason to believe war is upon us, I already sent for help from the Voron and Drakon Packs."

Sergei looked at me, "Good, we will need their help in order to crush the Bolsheviks quickly, once and for all." I nodded my head, then we heard two wolves running this way and I wondered who it was. Humphrey and Ana ran into the den and Sergei greeted them, "Humphrey glad to see you, Ana where did you go this morning?" Ana smiled, "I went to see Humphrey on the front lines and I have great news!" Sergei looked at her confused, "And what could be so great that you have to yell?" She started giggling, "Humphrey and I are getting married!"

(Humphrey's POV)

Ana just screamed about our marriage to Sergei and Vlad and I just smiled while she rubbed her head under my neck. Sergei had his mouth ajar and Vlad was frozen from the news. Sergei was the first to speak, "You're getting married?" I smiled, "Yes sir, I want to spend my life with her." Sergei looked at Vlad, "General?" Vlad face pawed himself, "Humphrey, we are on the verge of war and you want to get married?" I stood at attention, "Yes general." Vlad sighed, "Well, I can't stop him, this is up to you Sergei."

Sergei looked at us, "Ana, is this what you want?" Ana smiled, "Yes dad." Sergei looked at me, "Do you love my daughter and promise to protect her with your life Humphrey?" I stared Sergei in the eyes, "Of course I love her and I will die for her." Sergei smiles, "Then you have my blessings." Ana screamed and hugged her dad and he hugged her back, Vlad smiled, but he walked out of the den and I followed. "Sir where are you going?" Vlad looked at me, "This is your wedding, but you will get the ceremony done ASAP, and report back to the fronts, I need every commander and I will allow you today for leave, so go get married and report to me tomorrow morning." Vlad walked off, I should be mad, but he does have a point I am a commander and I have to protect my Motherland and my new family, and I will be there for my family at all times.

I was heading back to the new den Sergei gave me and Ana as a wedding gift. The new den is very nice big enough for five wolves, meaning if we start a family it will be big for us all. We are having the ceremony at the place we first met, pretty much in the middle of the woods, the idea was Ana's she wanted to get married where she first fell in love with me. I made it to the small clearing and saw Ana, Sergei and many other wolves, Vlad wasn't here because he was at the front lines with his Red Army, I never understood why he calls it the Red Army and I probably will never know.

I looked at Ana and I nearly fainted, she looked so god damn beautiful. She looked at me, "Well you going to stand there and look at me or are we going to get married?" I blushed, I walked over and sat next to her, the priest to marry us, to me ironically, is Markov and he speaks only Russian. Thankfully I learned some Russian during my time here he looked at Ana and she replied, "I do." He then looked at me and repeated, "Humphrey, Vy prinimayete Ana, chtoby byt' Vasha zhena , v bolezni i v zdravii , poka smert' ne razluchit vas?" I looked at Ana, "YA delayu." Ana smiled and began to cry, "Vy mozhete potselovat' nevestu." I knew he said, you may kiss the bride, so I did and she kissed back.

(Aleksandr's POV)

I watched as Ana and Humphrey kissed to forever bond them in front of God that they are mates. "How could this happen?" Reznov had followed me, "Well there's nothing you can do now Aleksandr." I looked at Reznov, "That's General Aleksandr to you." Reznov looked mad, "Actually you are no longer a general since we got out casted for betraying our pack." I looked at the ground, I knew he is right and that is what pisses me off the most that I'm no longer a general, I began to regret my actions, but I must move on.

I began to head back to the Bolshevik's territory, I lost my chance to becoming the new leader and now that weak little omega is going to be the next leader well not if I can stop that.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey everyone sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter been really busy getting my stuff set straight after I got back from Basic Training and Romania. So I am going to get back to the story. Enjoy.

(Aleksandr's POV)

I was walking back to the Bolshevik Pack. Humphrey and Anastasia just got married, meaning Humphrey is now the next leader when Sergei dies. I've failed in my mission to take my rightful place as leader of the Cossack Pack, and now, me and Reznov are wanted traitors and Vladimir has instituted that all traitors are to be killed.

Everything I worked so hard on has been destroyed because of that fucking outsider. Everyone trusts him, well there are many ways to make the good guy look bad and make him the most hated wolf in the entire pack that they'll kill him for me. All I have to do is make it seem like he framed me as a traitor, however there is one other person I need to get rid of in order to make this all work out for my new plan. I also need a war.

I made my way to Josephs den. He lived a simple life, preferring to live with the rest of the pack rather than up in a higher den away from his subordinates. To me, its pathetic, a leader should live a more luxurious life than his subordinates. I entered his den, he rarely kept guards believing his people loved him that they wouldn't kill him.

"What do you want Aleksandr?" I smiled, "I have a way for you to get your daughter back Joseph, but you need to do something for me."

(Humphrey's POV)

I began to stir and rolled over onto my other side only to have my nose meet Ana's. I smiled, here I was with my mate the most beautiful wolf in all of the Cossack Pack. I knew marrying Ana meant I would be the next heir to the leader of the Cossack Pack. That is something I'm okay with for I will do anything in order to be with Ana, but right now at the moment I have to leave. I need to get back to the front lines and resume my command of Raptor Battalion, after all, I'm Vladimir's second-in-command.

I kissed Ana and walked out quietly and headed of for the front. I didn't want to leave Ana, but Vlad gave me the rest of yesterday off to spend with Ana, then I am to return early in the morning. I began to run when I thought I was far away enough I wouldn't wake Ana.

(Vlladimir's POV)

I opened my eyes to look into Natasha's eyes staring at me, "Do you have to return to the front so early?" I looked at her, "You already know the answer to that." I got up and stretched I was making my way to the entrance, that's when I heard crying, I turned to see Natasha with tears in her eyes. "Nati, you know I'll be okay, the war hasn't started, there isn't even a hint at war right now." She looked at me, "Vladi, that's not the reason I'm crying." I turned around and looked at her confused, "Then why are you crying?" She smiled, "I went and saw Zhana two days ago, Vladi, I'm pregnant." At that moment I forgot everything I was doing.

Yes short chapter, but only to get the juices flowing again. I will be taking any suggestions from the viewers. What do you want next? More Vlad and Nati? Ana and Humphrey? Or perhaps Kate? Or even Aleksandr's traitorous plan? Please leave a comment with your suggestion, any other suggestions are gladly accepted.


End file.
